


Log Horizon: Trickster Fae

by Autonin



Category: Log Horizon, Naruto
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Is it wrong to try and pick up girls in a dungeon?, Video Game Mechanics, loghorizon, loghorizonxnaruto, multi-cross, naruto - Freeform, narutoxloghorizon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autonin/pseuds/Autonin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trickster Fae, a well known mercenary mini-guild of only three players within Elder Tales. Rumors and mystery surrounded this little guild from it defeating raids on its own to even being hired by the legendary Debauchery Tea Party for raids. What many people did not realize was the fact Trickster Fae was actually just one player: a newbie ninja who could program and mutli-box, Uzumaki Nauto. With passing the Genin Exam, Naruto decided to show his sensei, Umino Iruka, the game he played for years. However, on the night of the newest expansion goes live, both student and teacher finds themselves trapped within Elder Tales. However, their issues are compounded due to two facts: the auto-translator patch for their language did not follow them into the game and Naruto is trapped in not one, but all three of his characters. With joining up with Naruto's friends, both try hard to survive this game turned reality. However, the more the two discover of this new reality, the more they try to make sense of not just it, but of themselves as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any of Mamare Toure's works like Log Horizon. Also don't own "Dungeon ni Deai wo Motomeru no wa Machigatte Iru Darou ka" as I got some elements in this story.
> 
> Howdy, everyone. I decided out AO3 with an experimental fanfiction I am trying on Wattpad. It will be updated randomly much like I mentioned on Wattpad, but aiming for at last posting a chapter monthly. Hope you all like this story and I hope for some feedback as I am doing this fanfiction to figure something out for later.

MMORPGs are massive games designed to allow people far away to play together as if right next to each other. Players fight each other, they help each other, they hate each other, and some find love with each other. It is something Uzumaki Naruto found he understood quite well, to the point he guarded as a close secret… Well, until now.

“Ah, crap, crap, crap! Heal! I need healing! I’m dying.”

“Calm down. I am healing you.” Naruto sighed, busy clicking away with a  mouse in each hand. “We are almost done. Only ten percent health left on the area boss.” Naruto focused on the large boar creature on the computer screen they were fighting.

“Are we going to defeat it?” The person next to him said with excitement.

“Yep. In fact… Just defeated your first level 20 area boss for an open zone.” Naruto said, hearing a chime from the computer next to him. “And you just got to level up. Congrats, that’s an impressive feat, considering we’ve been at this off and on for only a week.” Naruto said while stretching. _And I really need to invest in a computer desk and chair. I done this on the floor for too long._ Naruto moved his neck back and forth to get a kink out.

“Yes! We did it!” Naruto sweated as his sensei, Umino Iruka, stood up in joy and instantly flinch in pain with lifting his arms in the air. “Ow…”

“You’re still recovering from that shuriken to your back, sensei… Also, I might need to invest in sound proofing. My neighbor must still be out since he hasn’t started banging yet.” Naruto said, looking down at the floor. _He’s been oddly quiet this whole week. Maybe he’s on a mission?_ Naruto tapped the floor cautiously, expecting the sound of a broom sooner or later.

“S-Sorry.” Iruka said, sheepishly sitting back down. “However, where the heck did you even get this contraption. No wonder your cooperation grades quite high compared to others. This simulation is amazing!” Iruka said, pointing at the game playing on the multiple computer screens. There were four screens going, each showing a different character as the focus. One looked like a younger Iruka and was on the screen before Iruka. The three other screens were before Naruto and arranged in a curve, allowing Naruto sight of all three screens as he played three different characters: a small, cute cat person wearing a gothic lolita dress, a tall, red hair kitsune woman in a maid outfit, and a man in full armor with a helm hiding his head.

“I just found it when I fixed up an old computer and found an email for the game,” Naruto said, looking away in embarrassment. “Since then, I been playing... I think it’s been 6, maybe 8 years? Don’t remember. It’s kind of my escape from real life that gives me a chance to breathe.”

Iruka gave Naruto an understanding smile. “I understand. I should be thankful you are even sharing this with me… But, seriously, with how much even I’ve gotten into this, it makes me wonder how much money you could make selling it to others.” Iruka said, giving the screens a skeptic look.

“Elder Tales is a subscription based MMORPG. Only ryou isn’t one of the currencies it uses for some reason. So, I pay off mine through making new programs to use within the game like the mutli-box system and even helping with testing bugs to pay for my accounts.” Iruka sweated at the sheepish blond. “But, I am quite thankful for it. I have friends on here. I might not be right next to them in person, but I feel I am when I’m playing with them.” Naruto said, a small smile forming on his lips. _I learned teamwork and how to understand others through Elder Tales. That you can’t rely on just yourself. Though, I’m still figuring out my place in the real world. I just wished it was easier like Elder Tales._ Naruto thought as Iruka took back his mouse.

“Oh, I got a lot of items dropped. Are they good for crafting?” Iruka asked while pointing at the screen.

“Not at this moment with your level. We focused all on your combat, so might as well figure out a subclass. Crafting is good in this game, but there is a lot of others outside crafting. Just depends on how you want to play.”

“Well, I like being a Monk, so maybe focusing on my equipment or something like that would be useful.” Iruka pondered out loud before realizing something. “Oh, there are other players here?”

“Oh!” Naruto chimed, seeing a familiar character. “Where did I put that prototype?” Naruto dug behind his computers, pulling out a headset with a small microphone on it. “Yo! Shiroe! My man, I never thought I see you take on noobs!” Naruto chimed while putting the headset on.

“Huh? Wait, Naruto?” The white mage character on the screen walked over to Naruto’s three characters and Iruka. “You finally got voice chat? Some of your words aren’t translating and all I am getting are weird sounds.”

“Still a work in progress. Both places speak Japanese, but different versions that makes it a pain for the translation system. Your Japanese comes out clear, yet mine needs work.” Naruto said happily before looking at the other two characters. “Yo, Minori, Touya, how is the villain treating you?”

“I’m not a villain.” The mage, Shiroe, snorted.

“Shiroe-nii is awesome!” The samurai character helpfully chimed. “He’s been helping us so much and we’ve been having a blast!”

“S-Sorry! My brother is a bit too hyper at the moment,” The shrine maiden character said.

“Of course he’s excited. The expansion launches in… Oh, a few minutes! Awesome!... And I just realized how late it is. Sensei, don’t you have class to teach tomorrow?” Naruto said, giving a sheepish look to Iruka. Naruto found Iruka and him had gotten closer since the Forbidden Scroll incident. _Maybe this is what having a brother feels like?_

“I am injured. I can make up an excuse to play some more.” Iruka grinned at Naruto, “Just don’t tell anyone one and I will keep your game a secret.”

“Bland blackmail, sensei.” Naruto sighed, making Iruka freeze in horror. “Nothing compared to what Shiroe and I do against each other and to our enemies. But, never knew you were the type to pull such a trick.” Naruto gave a kitsune like smirk.

“I was a prankster back in my academy days. That’s why I punished you so hard, to try and get you to stop messing around.” Iruka snickered back at Naruto with a matching smirk.

“Oh, Shiroe, how about we get the noobs together in a party. It would be better for them to learn party tactics with working together with other of their levels than us.” Naruto said, giving Iruka an evil smirk. _Having someone walk you through and playing with your skill level is two different monsters._

“That’s a good idea. Even though a Monk can tank, they can also do DPS. Plus, with the mentor system, we can keep them out of trouble.” Shiroe said as Naruto opened up his status screen. “However, how things on you end? Finally passed that test that has been decimating your butt?”

“Yep! Now I can finally work my dream job!” Naruto chimed happily, grinning at the screen as everyone changed out parties. “The person I am helping out is my homeroom teacher for this past year. He helped me out big time.”

“That’s good to hear....I think I heard that correctly? You really need to work out that translation system.”

“Agh. Come on. Japanese is my worse language! I do English and French better.” Naruto grumbled before noticing the odd look of confusion from Iruka. “What’s wrong, sensei?”

“Naruto, you’re a freaking cypher?” Iruka asked, a bit of shock mixed with his confusion.

“Cypher? Why would I be a cypher? I get emails directly from America, so they are always in English. Took me forever to get the auto-translate patch I am making to work with our version of Japanese and it’s still crap.” Naruto said, grinning. “I find Japan’s Japanese far easier to read compared to the chicken scratch we have. I really want to visit Japan one day and get some awesome computers.” Naruto chimed, slightly drooling at the thought of getting awesome gaming system and games. _Then I can up my gameplay with awesome computer speed!_

“Naruto. English is a dead language.” Iruka said, instantly becoming pale. “In fact, I remember there is no America or Japan on the map.”

“Wait? Really?” Naruto asked, his eyes widen in shock. _._ “How is that? I check the maps and even though roughly off a little, it is pretty close. I mean, Fire Country is in Russia, which explains why winters are so cold.” Naruto sighed, shivering. “Japan is just a boat ride to the South.”

“Naruto… I have no idea what Russia is. Or even what that word means.” Iruka sighed, “Back up. Naruto, tell me some of the countries that play this game?”

“What are you talking about, Naruto? I think the translator went crazy.” Shiroe chimed in, his voice sounding a bit distressed.

“Give me a sec, Shiroe.” Naruto said, clicking on the program he had running and turned off the translation program he had been working on.. “Let’s see... there’s the United States of America, Europe, Russia, Australia, Africa, China-”

“Naruto, none of those exist in this world.” Iruka said, horror now coming across his face. Naruto noticed his alarm clock behind Iruka now just seconds away from midnight, set for release time for the Japan server.

“What do you mean?” Naruto asked, “How can they not… exist?” Naruto gasped, confused. Not because of what his sensei was talking about, but because the very man he was talking to was gone.

“Whoa?” Naruto gasped at his surroundings. Decaying buildings with trees and others plant invading and make any surface their home. Vibe blue sky with birds flying above. All on a panoramic view. _When did I look at my computer? The graphics upgrade is amazing._ Naruto thought in awe.

“Where am I?” Naruto blinked, looking to the side and instantly got vertigo. All three screens seems to move with his head, causing three versions of shift. _Am I wearing my screen?_ Naruto pondered in confusion before seeing a familiar mage right next to him and looking around. Naruto’s eyes widened as he looked closely at Shiroe. His hair and cape moved with the soft breeze. Shiroe was even holding his signature staff, his grip tight on it as Shiroe expressed confusion and fear on his face. The mage was in the flesh and blood, not the pixels Naruto would see on the computer screen.

Shiroe’s attention shifted towards Naruto, his eyes widening in shock behind his glasses. “Naruto? Is that you? All of you?”

“All of you?” Naruto asked before realizing something. He heard his voice in stereo and various tones. However, that was not possible if he was looking through his monitor. He linked the sound to all of his computers to one sound system for his neighbor’s satisfactory with being able to instantly turn down the volume. “No way,” Naruto said, looking at his hand. Only to find with his panoramic vision three hands, one appearing in each third of his vision.

“Naruto! Is that really you? All three of you?” Shiroe asked, a hint of panic in the Enchanter’s voice as he walked closer.

_I’m in three bodies… Can I control them?_ Naruto thought before stepping forward. He felt the vertigo with his now massive screen of vision, but found he had at least muscle memory… Even if it felt so weird taking the same step in three different gates at the same time. “I see. If I simply think it, all three move in unison.” Naruto said, experimenting and finding if he focused on one body, he could have it move differently from the others. “Yeah, Shiroe. It’s me.” Naruto said, speaking from his character Toe, looking over the armored gauntlets he was wearing with trying to focus on his Guardian.

“Huh? What do you say? I didn’t understand.” Shiroe said, a bit of fear forming on his face.

“You didn’t… Ah, crap… I shut off the translation program or it is not connected to the game.” Naruto said, realizing the problem _._ “Can you understand me now? Naruto asked in English."

“Yes. **”** Shiroe said, looking over Naruto’s characters.

“Amazing upgrade in graphics!”Naruto chimed from Toe,“Though, a disorientating for multi-boxers like me. Kind of weird seeing from three views this way. But, getting use to this.”Naruto chuckled in all three, noticing each three had a unique laugh. Na, Naruto’s Werecat looking Summoner had a childish giggle. Rue, the Foxtail looking Elder Maid gave a small formal chuckle. Toe, his Guardian, gave a slightly creepy chuckle that matched his dark armor. _Is this also part of the expansion? Avatars now have not just expressions, but specialized responses? That’s pretty cool! They must have worked real hard to make all these updates?_

“Naruto… I don’t think this is the game.”Shiroe said, his voice wavering.“These are not advance graphics. I’ve become Shiroe… And it seems you really become Na, Rue, and Toe.”Shiroe said, taking deep breaths to keep calm.

“Eh?” Na, Rue, and Toe blinked at Shiroe before looking back over their bodies. Na and Rue pitched their arms, flinching from the pain. All three looked back at Shiroe, the fear now bubbling up in Naruto’s now three guts. Naruto, however, let out another giggle with his three bodies.“Well, this is one hell of a situation. I was supposed to be a real ninja in the coming days.”Na, Rue, and Toe gave a goofy grin to Shiroe.“Let’s look around. Better make sure if this is the game or another world. At least the another world could give us a way home.”

“Agreed.”Shiroe said, nodding at the three. “It is best not to treat it like the game. Let’s go to the market area first.”

“Yeah. Information is the key to completing quests and raids.”Naruto said in unison with all three of his bodies. _And possibly our only means to survive in this world long enough to get back home. Though, if this world is really based off Elder Tales… Do I really want to?_

Naruto was a gamer who wanted to be a ninja. He was hated by his village for reasons he only learned of recently, resulting in Naruto being a loud introvert. He could not get how his fellow classmates communicated so easily, having learned to communicate through the game Elder Tales. Yet, now, he has begun to question his dreams in life. Especially with one dream having becoming true. 


	2. Ch. 2

“It’s alright,” Iruka said, trying to sooth the young girl he was sitting next to on a boulder. Minori kept sobbing, her hands to her face in spite of Iruka’s comforting words. “I understand this is quite a situation, but we will get through it.” Iruka sighed, seeing his words having no effect. _I wanna cry, too. This is even more crazy than those fantasy novels of mine._

Iruka looked over his body. He was practically a kid again, since his avatar was a child version of himself, set up that way because of how weird it was seeing a duplicate of himself in the game. _And my choice came back and bit me in the ass._ Iruka sighed, looking at Touya with a bit of jealousy.

Touya was busy testing his legs, running in place and jumping. The best Iruka could do in his body was walk with a bit off a wobble in his step. The instant he tried something like running, he would trip and fall. Iruka at least now understood why the Henge no Jutsu was a practical transformation for the E-rank version. _Students would be pissed if we taught them the full version and they experienced this._

 _Even though I can move this body, it is tiring and uncoordinated._ Iruka frowned, watching as Touya sprinted with utter joy on his face. _But, why is Touya so happy? It’s like he never had legs before._ Touya had a grin from ear to ear, pure excitement filling his eyes as he watched his legs work.

“Ah!” Iruka jumped with seeing Touya look at Minori and him. The Chunin watched as an awkward expression cross the boy’s face with seeing Minori crying. _I wish I could ask for help with soothing Minori, but neither of you can understand me._ Iruka sighed, watching as Touya walked over to them. Touya reached into the bag he had connected to his belt and pulled out a filled cup of green tea.

 _This place is weird… Like it_ is _the game._ Iruka sighed, seeing Touya’s gentle smile as he kneeled and finally got Minori to stop crying. Minori took the drink and took a sip of the tea to help calm herself down. Touya looked at Iruka and spoke even though Iruka didn’t understand a word of what he was saying.

“I can’t understand you.” Iruka sighed, getting a mix look of confusion and worry for Touya and Minori. _Though, if this is the ‘Japanese’ you grew up learning, Naruto, I can see why your reading skills aren’t up to par._ Iruka thought, hearing his two companions speak to each other. It sounded similar to Japanese, yet not. It sort of sounded backwards to Iruka and trying to figure it out made his head hurt.

 _I think I now understand Naruto’s complaints when he tries reading Kanji a little._ Iruka thought, pinching the bridge of his nose to fight back the headache. _Okay. Iruka, calm down and take stock of the situation. You have been transported to another world like in some fantasy novel. To compound this, it seems like we are in that game Naruto and I were playing, and now I can’t understand what everyone else is saying._ Iruka paused a moment as he recalled something, _Naruto said many countries played this game, if this wasn’t an isolated incident, could other people be experiencing the same thing?_ Iruka sighed, _But the worst problem is that I am stuck within my avatar._ Iruka focused on his forehead and opened his menus with his mind and selected a <Green Tea> from his bag before reaching for his own bag. He pulled out a full glass of tea from his bag that steamed as though it were freshly poured. Iruka discovered the menus when he tripped, resulting in at least confirming this world was related to Elder Tales.

 _The odd things from the game works,_ Iruka thought, taking a sip and frowning. _Ah, almost. Tastes like water, though could be because I had it in my bag before the event. But, best thing right now is I have Minori and Touya and we are still in a party. Problem is I can’t communicate with them like everyone else. Wait! Communication!_ Iruka opened his menus again and went to his <Friend’s List> to see the only three people he had on it.

“Please pick up, Naruto.” Iruka tapped Na’s name on the list, seeing all three names were lit up with being logged on. _If he is here, I can communicate with him and possibly through him!_

“Iruka-sensei! Where are you at, nya!” A higher pitched voice of Naruto hit Iruka’s ears.

“Ack!” Iruka yelped while falling off the boulder in surprise. His tea landing on the ground and spilling in the process. “Itetetete.”

“Are you alright, Iruka-sensei, nya! Are you safe, nya?” Naruto asked. The boy’s worry easily showing through his tone.

 _He needs to work on controlling his emotions, though I can’t blame him for worrying._ Iruka sighed, “Hai, hai. I am in Akiba with Minori and Touya… Ah, the two players we met before… this happened.” Iruka said, giving an apologetic look to the frighten Minori and Touya from his little fall. _But what do I even call this situation? Teleportation? Can we even return home to Konoha if that is the case?_

“Huh?” Iruka noticed Touya stood before him with his hand out. “Thanks, Touya… Not that you’ll understand me.” Iruka said as Touya helped him up to his feet.

“Ah, that’s right, nya,” Naruto grumbled, “Japan’s Japanese and Konoha’s Japanese is basically Pig Latin to each other. Even the pronunciations are either opposite or completely different. This is quite a-Nya! Iruka-sensei, can you speak English, nya?” Naruto asked.

“No. I cannot speak a dead language,” Iruka said while his eye twitch from annoyance. _And why the hell are you meowing?_ Iruka added in his mind, “English is often used for encryption since no one knows how to pronounce it out loud unless know the translation of the code. No one in Konoha can speak it.”

“Except me, nya. I can read, write, and speak English fluently.” Naruto said, pride brimming from his voice. “I was playing on the American server before I began exploring the world and settling in Akiba just two years ago, nya.”

“Yippee for you,” Iruka said, rolling his eyes. _I am proud of you, but will you freaking stop meowing?_ Iruka thought with growing irritation. He listened as Naruto spoke in an even odder language than what Touya and Minori was speaking in. _Holy crap. He really can speak a dead language._

“Alrightie. Do you remember where the Silverleaf Tree is at, nya?” Naruto asked Iruka in the language he understood. “The roads are the same to the game, nya, so you should easily find it with using the mini-map.”

“I do, but…” Iruka looked at the confused Minori and Touya. “I can’t tell Minori and Touya.” Iruka sighed, frowning at the two. _I can’t just leave them here. I am a teacher and helping kids is my job. Even with being stuck in a situation that makes my beloved fantasy novels seem like they could be more real than this._

Minori jumped, shocking Iruka and Touya. She held her hand out for a moment before putting it to her ear and speaking. Iruka cocked his head, noticing relief on Minori’s face that spread to Touya when she spoke to him. “Don’t worry, nya. Shiroe-nii is going to tell them and explain the situation. We’ll be staying on the line to translate for ya till you reach us at the Silverleaf Tree.” Naruto meowed, making a vein pop up on Iruka’s forehead. “Although, it seems like the auto-translator is up with the other players. Either ours did not make the port or was not included. I was still working on the patch to put it into the auto-translator, nya. I can communicate to other players with English and they understand me.”

“So, learn any language and instant fix?” Iruka said, a sigh of relief coming out of his mouth. _How hard can learning another language be?_

“Heh heh… Not exactly, we don’t have auto-translator, nya.” Naruto sighed in disappointment. “I’ll explain once you meet us. You’ll hear the group before you see us, nya.”

 _Thanks for bursting my bubble,_ Iruka sighed while following Minori and Touya. He stayed behind, maintaining a slower pace. He wanted to get use to his new gait and focused more on staying upright than keeping up with the two players. “Naruto, do you have any idea what happened to us?”

“Sadly, no. My friends and I have been discussing the possibilities, but even we are stumped. The issue is lack of information. Is this world the game or one just influenced by it, nya? One thing we all agree on is our chances of getting home right away are slim. We have to focus on survival first before we even think of finding a solution to get back home, nya.” Naruto said, a bit jolly with his tone.

“You don’t sound too worried about all this.” Iruka growled before his eyes widen. _Or are you hiding your fears as most orphans do. Like I did in the past._ Iruka pondered, frowning at the thought. Naruto and he were orphans, and both had learned to keep a smile on and face the world. _But, even I can’t hide my fear of being stuck in such a foreign world._

“So far, Akiba is exactly as it was in the game. Also, we went to the market for supplies to stock up our bank accounts, so we will be fine, even taking  with Minori, Touya, and you added to the list to provide, nya” Naruto said as Iruka looked at the buildings. The feeling of Akiba’s surroundings oddly put Iruka at ease. Even though the building were different shapes and materials compared to Konoha’s, the trees and plants gave familiarity to Iruka. Konoha was bustling with trees and plants, the air feel with the same moist earth Iruka knew. Yet, it was still foreign as the buildings seemed to be decaying, left long along to be reclaimed by nature.

“Also, we have a place to stay at, since I own some properties, nya.” Naruto said, his tone shifting to worry. “We don’t know if we will revive at the Cathedral if we die. If the monsters still exist outside the city like the game… Well, if the first still works, the latter does not matter… But-”

“The other way around will make getting home very hard.” Iruka said, feeling the fear building up in his gut. “Especially since we don’t know how fighting works in this world. It could be like the game or it could be what you and I know real well… So much we have to explore just to properly survive in this place.” Iruka said, biting his thumb in thought.

“Minori asks if you are alright?” Iruka looked up, almost walking right into Touya and Minori. Both players were giving him odd looks.

“Ah, I am fine. Just a lot to take in and think about.” Iruka said, giving a sheepish smile to the two before him. “Can you apologize to them for me?”

“Nya,” Naruto answered with a meow before speaking the odd language that was English.

“And why the hell do you keep meowing.” Iruka added, about to lose the last straw of his patience.

“Ah, sorry, nya,” Naruto chuckled weakly, “I found it is easier to do individual actions with my bodies by role-playing each avatar like I did in the game, nya. I have Rue gathering information and Toe is continuing to purchase and add to our stockpile through NPCs I found that can speak Japanese or English, nya.”

“I see… Wait… Bodies!” Iruka shouted, making Touya and Minori jump in shock. “You’re stuck in ALL three of your avatars?!”

“Indeed, nya.” Naruto laughed as Iruka face drain of all color.

 _Dear Lord, he has it very bad,_ Iruka slumped over in despair. _For the past hour or two, I thought only of myself and completely forgot Naruto was playing all three of his avatars.’_ Iruka looked at his bandaged hands with regret before feeling a hand on each of his shoulders. Look up, he found Touya and Minori giving him comforting smiles, even as their eyes shone with worry.

“There’s nothing too bad to worry about, Iruka-sensei, nya.” Naruto said in a reassuring tone.  “Everyone got quite a shock and many are still dealing with it. Though, could you stop pouting, nya? You’re worrying the twins, nya.”

“Twins?” Iruka asked, looking closer at Touya and Minori. _Ah! They do look alike! Did they make their avatars to match?_ “Uh… Sorry… And I think we are close,” Iruka said, sweating with hearing a woman’s and man’s voice with seeing the huge Sliverleaf Tree in sight.

“Yeah. We ran into Maryelle-nee when you called and decided it was best to meet up with you before we went to her guild hall, nya.”

“Guild… hall…” Iruka said, his face filled with shock. The twins also were in shock as they watched as well endowed Elf clung onto a nearly hysterical panicking man. _The hell?_ Iruka thought, seeing the Elf notice the three of them. A cheerful smile came onto the woman’s face before she glomped all three of them while happily speaking words he could not understand. _Holy crap! She’s cheerier than Naruto!_

“Maryelle-nee,” Iruka heard Naruto’s voice and looked at him. Utter horror crossed Iruka’s face with seeing Na. “Are you alright, Iruka-sensei, nya? You look like you seen a ghost, nya.”

“N-N-Naruto, a-are you-” Iruka stuttered as the Elf let him go. Standing where Naruto should be was a short humanoid cat. It was dressed in a light pink dress with lace, bows, and cute skull motifs that even matched the parasol it was using to shade itself. Its pale yellow fur even went well with the-

“No no no no! Naruto, you couldn’t have been turned into a girl!” Iruka shouted, recoiling in horror at the sheer thought of losing his manhood and become a woman. Let alone one of his male students suffering such a fate. _Naruto has been turned into a she-cat!_

“I am technically two girls and a boy, nya,” Na huffed, putting a paw on her hip. “It’s not that shocking considering you were playing right next to me, nya.”

“That’s not what I mean! These bodies are physical! Not illusions!” Iruka shouted, his face becoming tomato red, “Why are you not freaking out!”

“Nya, nya, because it is kind of awesome.” Naruto chimed, smiling at Iruka. “I am in my game avatars, nya. Are you sure you’re not happy, nya? Even a little bit?”

“Naruto…” Iruka looked at Naruto, feeling the energy in his body draining from the joyful grin coming off the human boy turned female cat. _This is a serious situation! We may never get back to…_

“No way,” Iruka whispered, watching as the others spoke with Naruto in words he could not understand. _Does Naruto… want to stay here? He is at the level cap of this world and with friends… It’s vastly different to his life in Konoha._ Iruka pondered, looking up at the Sliverleaf Tree. _Thinking about it… Do I even want to go back?… The more I think about it… I just don’t know._ Iruka let out a sigh before yelping with the Elf Maryelle glomped him, her incoherent words giving him the impressing of her attempting to sooth him.

Iruka was an academy teacher who tried to understand his students. However, it took him time to accept Uzumaki Naruto. He did not hate the boy for his burden, even though looking at him caused old wounds to resurface with the slightest reminder.  Upon ending up in another world, Iruka realized that just because he saw Naruto like himself when he was a kid… He was not accepting Naruto as a human being, as his experiences in Theldisa  would show him.


	3. Chapter 3

“Could you let me-Oh, Kami, right there…” Na melted in her attacker’s arms. Henrietta rubbed Na’s sensitive ears, bending the Werecat to her will. The secretary of Crescent Moon Alliance’s grip kept Na from escaping.

_Looks like Na is out for a while,_ Naruto thought with annoyance. He pulled back his control over Na, putting her on what Naruto called “Auto Mode.” It helped to lighten the sensations he was feeling and sharing through Rue and Toe.

_I find it odd that I share more than sight. Or I am the one getting all the information and affecting the bodies individually?_ Naruto pondered. The meeting was a waste for Naruto as the dreaded lolicon had captured Na. He would not be able to hear Shiroe and Maryelle at all. So, it was better for Naruto to focus on what he could get done as his other two bodies.

“But… P-Panties Festival Guardian,” Toe snickered, trying to keep from laughing. He looked over the bulletin boards he was passing by. “Even though he’s been away from the game for two years, Naotsugu is the same lovable oaf. Though, I don’t get why it is easy to move around in Na and Toe. I was expecting similar issues as Shiroe and Iruka.” Toe mused aloud, speaking Naruto’s thoughts.

_Though, Rue’s problem could be the roleplay,”_ Naruto thought. He decided to focus completely on Toe. He had Toe look at the bulletin boards having noticed there were many new posters on them. _But, it is kind of shocking how well I am adjusting to my three bodies. Could it be because I’m used to multitasking? Or is it what is inside me?_

Naruto knew he wasn’t the brightest crayon in the box. Players like Shiroe always ran circles around him, especially if he was playing only one avatar. Naruto, however, excelled in being sharp and quick to change when he needed to be. His experience to make up for his lack of skill playing in one avatar alone. His skills of multiboxing allowed his complex mindset show with amazing feats of teamwork. Many people always thought Na, Rue, and Toe were individual players. Not one kid with good programming skills and a lot of free time.

_Wait, programming,_ Naruto thought, seeing all the posters were from guilds and posted today. _Is that why I am having hardly any  issues controlling my bodies? I keep programming them without realizing it?... And, ow… Rue, might need to change out her heels for something flatter._ Toe flinched at the phantom pain spreading across his nose.

_But guilds are recruiting already? It hasn’t even been a few hours since we been stuck in this world._ Toe frowned, seeing all the recruitment posters.

Guilds were official groups of players formed by a guild master. Guilds had advantages over the party system. Guilds had a shared vault in the bank and even a specialized communication system. Add the use of a guild hall to meet up and store goods was great. Now it was a blessing since the game turned into reality as Naruto found.

_Are they trying to pool their resources or cover their weaknesses?_ Naruto pondered. Toe’s wolf like ears twitching under his helm. _Or better equipment…  At this rate, I will be needing a trip to a tailor by the end of the day,_ Naruto thought. Toe looked to the sound of metal hitting gravel.

“Well, well, look who we have here. One of the mighty Trickster Fae,” A tall man said with a smirk said. His dark armor shining in the light with moving towards Toe.

“Whatcha want, Isaac of the Black Sword,” Toe said, frowning at the man before him. His tone gruff behind the blue scarf hiding his lower face. “What business do you have with the mighty Duel Shield Hero?”

“You can speak now,” Isaac said, a chuckle escaping his lip. “And still role playing as well. Let’s cut the formalities short. I want you to join the Black Sword Knights, Toe.”

_He’s worried over the current situation._ Naruto thought, studying Isaac carefully. There was a slight tremble in the man’s smile. His fingers moving with a minor nervous tic. If Naruto had not developed a habit of watching people, he would not even have caught it at all. _The_ _Black Sword Knights are an elite group where only the best make it. Not big like other large battle guilds. Yet their quality let them stand toe to toe with other battle guilds. I can see why he is going straight for the best of the best before other guilds beat him to the punch._

“Your mini-guild won’t be able to stand now that the game is 24/7 live.” Isaac said with a grin, “Why not disband it and join my guild. You’re planning to do raids, aren’t ya?” Isaac chuckled as Toe mused over the information.

Mini-guilds were the smallest type of guilds. Any player at the right level could form a guild.  The guild will stay active even if that person is the only one in it. A mini-guild ranges from the size of 1  to 8 players. Though mini-guilds rarely gain much attention due to their small size, there were exceptions to this rule. Trickster Fae was one such exception. A superb mercenary mini-guild of just 3 players that worked for hire. Their skills within raids gained it street cred on par with major battle guilds. Some rumors circling around even said Trickster Fae being linked to the Debauchery Tea Party.

“Sorry to disappoint ya, Isaac, but all my guild is here. Also got two of my raid buddies already planning to stick around. Though I am not expecting them to join my guild. That means I have a five man superhero team for battling the evil monsters. It is best not to treat this world as a game after all.” Toe narrowed his bang covered eyes. In fact, the only part of his face visible was his nose.

“What the hell does that mean?” Isaac snorted, giving a hot blooded glare at the head to toe armored Guardian. “How is this not Elder Tales? You must be off your rocker thinking this is reality, kid. You’re even in character to your role play.”

“I ain’t… Well, role-playing, yeah, but I am doing that for other reasons.” Toe sighed, surprising the red head by bopping Isaac on the head. “No one wants to test to see if death is real or if we revive like true heroes. Yet, I already found proof this is not a game anymore.” Toe said, grinning at the annoyed Isaac.

“How’s that?” Isaac growled in annoyance, “How do you know this place is not a game?”

“I don’t have a properly working auto-translator like other players. I have to rely on other languages.”Toe said in his native tongue, smirking at Isaac's confused look."Oh, and you’re an annoying idiot who is too hot blooded for his own good."

“What the hell are you saying?” Isaac said with a completely lost stare at Toe.

“That’s my native tongue from the land of ninja heroes. The magical patch was not finished when we became heroes. Hence I’ve been stuck using my skills as a multinational hero to deal with this issue.” Toe said, scratching the back of his head. _Iruka has it bad since he has no language outside the one we know as ninja._

“How can you tell with just that, Toe?” Isaac grinned, giving a knowing look at Toe.

“I’m speaking English. I suck at Japan’s version of Japanese. The ninja heroes' Japanese is the flipped version of Japan's.” Toe chuckled, shocking the demonic armor Guardian. “Since with no translation spell on, I discovered the NPCs speak a completely different language. Kinda like English with what I heard and seen, but still a language I don’t know.”

“I see. If this auto-translator wasn’t on, we would be all screwed.” Isaac said, his face becoming serious.

“Exactly. The People of the Land are real and high in population from what I seen. The exact extent is still the question.” Isaac nodded with understanding at Toe, “So some hero to hero advice. Elder Tales may affect this world, but it could be just that. It’s not the Elder Tales we knew. Especially if death is real... You still want to do raids?” Toe chuckled as the Guardian grimaced for a second.

“Right back at’cha,” Isaac said, a bit paler in tone. “You will be still doing mercenary work?”

“I will once things settle down in the coming days,” Toe said with a joyful chime. “My old job was being a ninja hero. I risk my life everyday, so no changes in this world. I will fight as I want information and to protect those around me.”

An understanding grin crossed Isaac's lips. “Heh. Exactly. Black Sword Knights is a battle guild and we will stand for nothing less than to fight raids. Especially now we can do it 24/7.”

_He’s going to use training to keep his guild distracted from the situation. A good move,_ Naruto thought as Toe turned away from Isaac. “I recommend recruiting healers. Even low levels ones would be a big help. As well as getting your hands on good healing items. Raids are going to be a lot harder, even if death is not permanent.”

“Heh. Only the best can join my guild,” Isaac chuckled at Toe.

“Then you’ll never get the nice heroines with how tight lipped ya are!” Toe shouted, holding his hand up to wave goodbye while snickering.

“Shut up! I don’t need girls who can’t keep up!” Isaac roared before stomping off in the other direction.

_Shy as always and a joy to mess with... Ah, if I am going to do mercenary work, I need to figure out rates._ Naruto pondered before catching what Rue was seeing. He switched Toe to automatic and shifted to Rue.

“Need help, noob?” A man in dark robes asked a girl with long brown hair pulled back in a braid. She was sitting on the ground, holding her knees close to her chest. “Got nowhere to go?” The robed man asked. Similar shady characters were talking to other scared children on the same street.

“W-Who are you?” The girl asked, looking at the man with eyes pleading for help.

“Just a generous guy whose guild wants to help noobs.” The man chuckled, “we are in the same boat-”

“Are you sure we are in the same boat?” Everyone looked straight at Rue as she stepped out of the shadows. “I understand guilds have begun to re-” Rue tripped on her two feet and greeted the ground with her face.

_Come on! Is this is because of my old body or her role-playing story? Because it is getting annoying!_ Naruto roared in the three’s head as Rue stood back up and causally dusted herself off.

**“** I understand guilds have begun to do recruitment drives. Yet generosity is not something spared so easily in the current situation.” Rue said, her tone stiff and formal.

“How can she say that after falling?” Someone whispered, but Naruto did not pay attention. He summoned up the status screen and had Rue focus on the robed man.

_Shredder, human summoner in the mid 40s in level._ Naruto read the man’s status bar. _Guild, Hamelin._ Rue gave a slight, but evil smile.

“Tell me, Sir Shredder of Hamelin. How is your guild planning to take care of these youngsters you are recruiting?” Rue asked, adjusting her round rim glasses that hid her eyes.

“Sir… Shredder?” Shredder asked, giving an odd look at Rue.

“Do I have to repeat myself?” Rue snorted in disgust. “Then, let me rephrase it for a simpleton like yourself. What type of slavery are you planning to use these youngsters for?”

“Lady, are you insane?” Shredder chuckled, “Slavery is illegal.”

“It is not,” Rue answered, crossing her arms. “There is no laws here and you know it, Sir Shredder. When you think of it, even the No Combat Zones can’t be a law.” Rue said, her tone not wavering. Even with the wicked looks she was getting from the shady characters did not faze her.

_Also, don’t shout out your purpose in your guild name._ Naruto chuckled in Rue’s head. _I’m not from Earth, but I know of the Pied Piper of Hamelin story… Partly due to working with a guild with such a name. They were prideful of their guild of players who use tricks against their opponents._

“What are you getting at?” Shredder asked, narrowing his eyes. “We just want to help the kids out. Things are dicey and it would be better to stick together, right?” Shredder said, holding his hand out to point at those in the alley.

“And how will your support your guild with all the new members?” Rue asked, bringing her question back.

“Since we’re stuck in this game, we can get money and supplies from taking out monsters. Those too scared can take up crafting. That way we can change the raw materials into new items. The guild can use the crafted goods for trade or for the guild members' use.” Shredder explained, giving a smug look at Rue. “Is there something wrong with that? I think it is a pretty good system.”

“For serfs. Though, can I even call Adventurers serfs? More like slaves.” Rue said, getting shocked looks from everyone. “The reason I say this is the fact everyone here your friends and you are asking are under level 30. Why such a cap?” Rue said, her evil smile getting bigger with seeing the robed man flinched.

_Gotcha. Touya found out that noobs were still getting their EXP pots. With the risk of permadeath, fighters need to grind their levels up. That would help ensure survivability through extra health and status. And thus, the first signs of the first black market for Adventurers rears its head._ Naruto thought, sighing in his bodies’ heads.

“We have several mid-level players.” Shredder said, recovering from Rue’s statement. “A lot of larger guilds will go after mid to high players. They are not even considering the little guys here, leav-”

“D.D.D., the larger battle guild, is allowing any players to join. No matter level or experience of the player. They and other guilds have started posting flyers announcing their recruitment drives.” Rue said, walking towards Shredder. “Yet, joining a guild is one’s choice. Using the current situation to push anyone’s decision is quite immoral.”

“Will you shut up and le-” Shredder tried to grab Rue by the collar of her heart shaped apron. The instant he touched her, Rue grabbed his arm. The maid kicked the Summoner’s legs out from underneath him. She pushed him onto the ground and pinned his arms behind his back while sitting on them. “Ow ow ow! You fool! Now you’ll get it from the Royal Guard!”

“A combat action only counts if two conditions happen.” Rue said, not a hint of emotion in her voice. She pulled out a full tea cup on a saucer from her heart shape hip bag. “The action must take at least of 1 hit point and clearly expressed aggression. It is amazing what you can learn by being a civilized person.” Rue chimed, sipping on her tea.

_That and knowing the code. However, the NPCs really help me figure out that the No Combat Zones are still the same. Take a bit of someone’s HP out and you summon the Royal Guard. Instant you resist arrest, you die with a weapon to the head. At least some of the NPCs know English and speak it. Hopefully with it seeming close to English, I can learn NPC tongue and get more information._ Naruto thought, enjoying seeing the Summoner squirm.

“You’re hurting me!” Shredder shouted in fury as Rue put her saucer on his back. “How’s that not causing damage!”

“Pain and hit points aren’t the same thing. Though you will probably feel pain with losing hit points.” Rue sighed, “Now, before you get any ideas, look at what I did to you. Everyone trapped here had a life in the real world. Some of which, like myself, have military or martial arts training. Worse, there’s no way to tell who-”

“Agh!” Shredder screamed bloody hell as Rue used her free hand to push down on one of his shoulders. The visible part of his face went white with a sickening crack filling the air.

“-could take you down without taking a single hit point.  Displacing a shoulder is no problem, even for a deadlast like me.” Rue chuckled, taking a sip of her tea again. _And still as sickening as ever._ Naruto mentally adding, trying to fight the nausea all three of his bodies were feeling.

“B-But… What do we do?” Rue looked at the brown hair girl, a Bard. Looking around, Rue saw the pitiful and hollow looks of the beginners.

_So…  Normal people can feel this same pain as I did in the past,_ Naruto thought. Rue crossed her leg over and placed her saucer on her knee from the man’s back.

“Those who cannot decide their own fate are insects.” Rue stated, her tone hard as ice cold steel. “I hate insects. They are worthless. They cause problems. And, worst of all, they refuse to see they are the problem themselves.”

All the people in the alley flinched as Rue put her tea cup on her saucer. It balanced  on her knee without even a flutter. “However, you are _all_ Adventurers. Heroes of this world be it the game or not. You have the power to forge your path and destiny compared to many others. That is because you have freedom.”

“F-Freedom?” Another beginner asked.

“Yes. This world is lawless. The possibilities are endless and vast. To be good or evil. To be an insect or a true Adventurer is your choice.” Rue smiled, “So, will you stay as insects who look for handouts that will lead you to misery? Or will you stand up and forge your path like real people?” Rue stood up from Shredder, picking up her saucer in the process. Shredder’s companions grabbed the Summoner and bolted out of sight.

“Know your rights. Any Adventurer can make, join, and leave a guild of their own free will. You can choose to etch out your life here in this world alone or find allies to assist you. Only you will move forward if you take that first step. So stop wasting your time waiting for someone else to help you.” Rue said, giving a soft smiled with finishing her water tasting tea. She put away the empty cup and saucer away in the awestruck silence.

_Although, almost everyone will have an easier time than you noobs. You will have to work hard. Maybe even harder than me in the ninja world, to have success here._ Naruto thought as Rue gently grabbed her dress and formed a beautiful drape with her skirt while bowing at the beginners. “Please excuse me, young sirs and ladies. I still have much to do before I return to my lady.” Rue said, finishing the bow and stepping forward right into the ground.

_And there it went… Bye, bye badassery._ Naruto thought, sighing within his three heads. _I know I made Rue to be a stoic klutz, but… Why? Why did the klutz factor kick in now?_ Naruto wanted to cry. It has been only a few hours since trapped in this world and within three bodies. Yet, Rue has fallen or gotten in some form of accident at least 50 times within said time frame. _Good thing I role-played Rue as a top notch fighter and maid. Or I would be in more despair now._ Naruto thought. Rue started to get up, but stopped when she noticed hands. She looked up and saw the beginners holding out their hands to her.

“Let us help you,” Isuzu said, grinning as Rue took her hand. “Thanks for helping us. I want to help you at least.” Isuzu looked around with getting nods of agreement from the other beginners.

“No need to thank me. As I said, I hate insects. Especially those who tries to make others into insects like them.” Rue said, a straight face on as she adjusted her glasses. “Hopefully, if I see any of you again, I will find that none of you are insects.” Rue sighed, walking with a slow pace. Her fox ears twitched, “Why are you all following me?” Rue asked without looking back at the beginners.

“W-We don’t know what to do!” Isuzu said. She stood at attention, caught in the act. “The best thing I can think of is helping you to pay you back for your kindness.” Isuzu and the beginners bowed at Rue when she looked at them. The other beginners chimed their thoughts out as well. Sweat began to drip down the Foxtail maid’s face.

“Eh?” Henrietta blinked as Na escaped her arms and hopped over into Shiroe’s lap. “Na-chan! Why did you betray me!” Henrietta faked a wounded tone.

“Shi-roe-nii!” The mage paled at seeing Na’s watering eyes. “I need help, nya! Noobs imprinted on me, nya!” Na shouted, trembling in absolute horror.

“...The hell?” Shiroe asked, everyone looking at the teary eyed Werecat in utter confusion.


	4. Chapter 4

Iruka did not even need to know what his new found comrades were saying. He could guess it from what he saw before him. A mansion that still had the same nature taken over feel to the rest of the city, yet still stood in elegant pride before them. The group maids and butlers bowing at them before said mansion was enough to made even Iruka's mind blown.

_Naruto. You have no reason to return back to Konoha. None at all._ Iruka thought as he watched Na speak in what Iruka came to know as English to Shiroe, snapping the Enchanter out of his shock. Na and Shiroe acted as a team, speaking to the maids and butler.  Shiroe acting as a translator for Na. Na asking questions to the maids and butlers and giving orders from what she heard from Shiroe. Rue and Toe came out of the mansion. Rue bowing to Na and Shiroe, explaining something in English as well.

_But, how much money does Naruto have here?_ Iruka pondered, looking at the mansion. It was well kept up and even stood out from the decaying buildings around it. It was a two story building with many windows and in a style Iruka has never seen before.  It made it hard for Iruka to gauge how Naruto's wealth.

"Iruka, my man, how are you doing?" Iruka jumped, seeing Toe walk up to him.

_My lord, he is tall._ Iruka look up to Toe, feeling himself being like a dwarf next to the huge man in armor. _Ah, wait, I got shorter,_ Iruka chuckled sheepishly. "I'm okay considering the past few hours I been getting use to my new height. Yet, how the hell are you moving three bodies at once?" Iruka growled, looking over at Na and Rue. He saw them both following Shiroe and a maid into the mansion with the others.

"That I don't know," Toe sighed. "Best I can guess is I have developed some kind of  superpower or something. Whatever it is has allowed me to have a hive mind between three heroes."

"Naruto...Wait, don't tell me. Role-playing helps it?" Iruka said, his eye twitching as he looked at Toe.

"Correct, hero-in-training," Toe chucked. "Not that I don't mind as it helps with dealing with the situation. Come on, let's get a bite to eat with the other heroes... Ah, might not." Iruka blinked with seeing Toe slump over.

"What's wrong?" Iruka asked, but followed the man into the mansion. It was when he entering the large dining room did he realize the issue. Before Toe and him were Na, Rue, and Shiroe with the other Adventurers. All of them trying to eat a nice feast before them... Yet, their faces pale or tears in their eyes.

"The food have no taste." Toe whined as Iruka took a piece of toast and took a bite.

"Yeah. That's pretty much tasteless." Iruka said, frowning at the toast. _If I was not used to the rations and medicines to keep going on hard missions, I would be the same._ "Ah! That's right. When I drank some tea, it tasted like water."

"Odd. Does that mean production items have no taste?" Toe said, getting a confused look from Iruka. Toe pointed at Na who was nibbling on strawberries. "Strawberries have taste, so guessing I am getting ingredient items are still with taste."

"If that's the case, then can cooking it the normal way work?" Iruka asked before jumping with Rue shot up from her seat and running... Hitting the floor with tripping on her feet, but got back up in an instant to rush into to a side room. "I guess Rue is your issue avatar?"

"No... She is role-play as a stoic, klutz maid." Toe sighed, shaking his head.

"Should we be having a klutz cook?" Iruka gave a wary look to Toe.

"She's the only one with cooking skills. I wanted to ensure success in cooking with trying real world method." Toe said, looking at the other Adventurers. Iruka realize several low level Adventurers, all looking like kids.

"Naruto, where did the other children come from?" Iruka asked, noticing the nervous looks on the kids' faces.

"They followed Rue home. They are noobie heroes who almost joined a guild out of desperation. And they sadly impressed on Rue. At this moment, we will let them stay for a few days and help them figure out what to do to live in this world." Toe sighed, getting wary looks from the kids. "The stock pile I have here exists, so we're good. Hence I can support them with food and crafting ingredients."

"But, do you think you should be offering such mercy in this situation? Especially with your problem?" Iruka asked, thinking hard of the situation. They were at least trapped in a world akin to Elder Tales. None of them have yet to see if monsters existed in the outside zones. Or if they could use fighting skills. _Does jutsu even work?_ Iruka pondered. He blinked, hearing chatter from the kids with the maids and butler.

"They are quite curious of my support team. I was quite shock every Lander I hired are real. Yet, what worries me is what I learned from them." Toe said, Iruka seeing the maids and butler pulled out a deck of cards. The group began to play a crazy game, teaching the kids of the rules. Iruka remembered seeing such card games. Back in the red light districts when on missions of assassination and stealing information.

"What did you learned from them?" Iruka asked, seeing the expressions of the others playing the game. _They are human. I think._ Iruka was pale, seeing not a single one of Naruto's servants had human ears. And that was for the humanoid looking ones.

"We existed here before whatever teleported us into our Adventurer bodies." Iruka looked at Toe, watching as the man took off his helm. A mess of long blue hair and a pair of drooping wolf ears was exposed. Yet, Iruka could see the same blue eyes and whisker markers of Uzumaki Naruto. Toe's face seem like Naruto's, giving a youthful knight's appearance in his armor.

_Yet, split in three as Na also has similar eyes to Naruto. She must have the whisker markers under her fur._ Iruka pinched the bridge of his nose, a headache trying to set in from all the information he was still taking in. "Wait... We existed before... No way, our avatars were moving in this world when we were in the game." Iruka said, doing a double take at Toe.

"Correct. That is why I am split between a hero and two heroines. Our avatars were simple puppets, barely interacting with the people of this world. It is at least putting it quite clear this is not the game." Toe sighed, crossing his arms.

"The issue comes to is it based off the game or just influenced by the game?" Iruka sighed, following Toe to the table. "What I am worried about is if anyone knows back home knows we are gone." Iruka flopped into the chair. "Huh?" Iruka blinked with seeing Toe pull out a bounded book. The Wolf Fang opened the book to show it was an journal with notes. Written in English as Iruka recognized.

"If the game's time is correct, we may be here for a week or two at a minimum. By then, they might realize we have been missing for several hours in the ninja world. A month before they realize what happened to us if we  are lucky." Toe said, writing in his journal.

"Hence why you are taking on helping your friends and strangers. We have no clue what caused our situation. Without even a starting point to search,  surviving in this world is a must." Iruka said, scratching his head. _Worse, would everyone in Konoha realize our real situation? Or think we gone rogue. I have a sinking feeling it will be the later and explaining what happened might not work. Living as an Adventurer is looking really good now. Even with revival no longer working._

"Alright," Toe said, putting the journal before Iruka. "We'll start some vocab focused on the vowels 'a, e, i, o, and u' and I will throw in 'y' as well. Then next the most used consonants so you can begin learning vocabulary."

"Wait... You're teaching me?" Iruka blinked at Toe in confusion.

"Yeah. I will be able to learn from my support team their language. Their language  will work for both for other players and NPCs. But, you also need to learn it, but first we need a means for them to understand you to help teach you." Toe said, tapping his pen to the journal. "Though, learning English won't be too hard considering only 26 symbols. A lot less compared to three versions of symbols with both world's Japanese."

"Why can't I learn... Oh, yeah, our language does not translate. So learning English would make it faster, right?" Iruka said, snapping his fingers.

"Possibly. Though, we are going to be learning Lander at the same time. English is the backup in case as I know it translates to everyone well. Hopefully, we just need Lander for understanding the NPCs." Toe sighed, "We need to first focus on communicating with our fellow heroes. Then we can focus on our support team. I have that down, but now I need to get you there."

"True. Especially if we have to fight." Iruka sighed, looking at the paper. "Let's get started."

"Alight. Let's start with "a." It's the first letter of the English alphabet and a vowel. It's got two sounds, but better just say it in the words. We are aiming to speaking it first, reading later. Here is some words with "a" for the first letter. Act, am, at, alligator, aim, and **.** Since it is a vowel, many words used it. Like  cat, bad, mask, rat, back, blade, grade, clay."

"Ah, those last three words had a longer sound for the symbol." Iruka said while pointing at the symbol.

"Correct. Depending on the word, depends on the way "a" sounds. Basically a short or long sound. Same with a few other symbols, but once you figure out which ones, it is quite easy to remember. Let me give an example of each letter and then we'll practice the sounds." Iruka nodded and listened as Toe. Iruka found the symbols for English were not too hard, a bit like Japanese. He even managed to memorize the sounds after Toe had him practice them... It was when Toe began to teach him the words with meaning did Iruka begin to get lost.

_Okay. I take it back. Learning a dead language is harder than I thought._ Iruka groaned, gripping his head from sheer confusion. Some words like "mage" and "tank" he knew due to Naruto explaining it before. Yet he was finding it hard to connect the words to the meaning for words. _The sounds are easy, but they don't match the meaning like Japanese seem to do... Or is that because I know Japanese?_

"I'm doom." Iruka sighed, glad for the break when the kids interrupted Toe. They began speaking with to the Guardian out of curiosity. _If I can't learn English, how the hell am I going to learn the native language of this world._

"Iruka, you're not doom. You can't learn a language fast like me. Heck, I am still fighting both world's Japanese reading wise." Toe chuckled, patting Iruka's shoulder with seeing his sensei's depression. "Seeing you will have the symbols down pretty quick is great. You'll probably end up reading faster than speaking English. I might have Shiroe make a picture book to help you learn the words." Toe closed the journal and handed it to Iruka. "Luckily, some of the noobie heroes and heroines have been learning English as well. They don't mind helping you with turning off their auto-translator."

"Wait, we can toggle that?" Iruka asked,  glaring at Toe. _Then why am I learning... Wait._ "Naruto, why the hell am I learning English when the people here speak a different form of Japanese?" Iruka growled, his fury scaring the kids.

"Seems we got auto-translator ... Problem, no patches for it." Toe slumped, scratching his head. "We have to create the patches. Depending on what you know language wise will create a patch. Yet, ours is horrific for our language. From my guess, the issues is Japan's Japanese is the flipped version of ours. It keeps trying to translate into both versions of Japanese at the same time. At least from what I am seeing as I have both patches, but not good ones. Hence why I am trying to stress English instead. I found I can change the main language, but you have to learn it to make it work. Worse, we have to learn the language to make the patch and know it will for it work in the first place."

"I get the issue." Iruka slumped over. _So, it's three languages, just first English and natives... Now I am starting to understand what you been going through, Naruto._

"Ah, great, great." Toe chimed, confusing Iruka and the others.  Several maids came out of the room Rue went into with muffins and other simple foods. "Iruka, you were right. Cooking the way from the old world works to give flavor. There's just one issue we need to figure out." Toe chuckled, looking away in embarrassment.

"What issue?" Iruka said, snatching a muffin from a maid passing by and taking a bite of it. _Oh! This is quite good._ Iruka thought, content with just the muffin as others were scrambling for other breakfast foods, some of which Iruka never have seen.

"Can everyone cook or is it limited by skill level? Want to test it out, Iruka?" Toe said while standing up.

"Why me?" Iruka said, giving an annoyed look to Toe.

"Because you and me are the only two who can cook properly from the old worlds." Toe pointed at Na. Iruka paled with seeing Shiroe and Naotsugu sheepishly shaking their heads in denial. "Don't think the noobies have any cooking experience. Many of them were still in school and with families."

"Point taken." Iruka groaned, standing up and following Toe to the other room Rue was in. He found it was a good size kitchen. _But, why are the others following?_ Iruka thought. He looked back at the others who followed into the room.

"I'll cook first." Iruka sighed, taking an egg with seeing a pan on the stove still. He cracked it on the counter before holding it over the shimmering pan. "Shouldn't be a... Nani?" Iruka went green around the gills. The egg came out of the shell and hit the pan, like a normal egg. Yet, the egg turned into a mass of purple goop with laying on the pan after a puff of smoke. _What just happened to the egg to do that?_

"I think this will be enough to reinforce what you just proved." Toe said while putting a sausage on a stick. Iruka moved the pan, surprised to see a wood stove instead of what gas like in Konoha. Toe held the sausage to the fire and, just like the egg, the sausage became a purple sludge on a stick. Everyone went abuzz with whispering and talking. Not that Iruka unable to understand a word of it.

_Wait... This is bad._ Iruka thought, his eyes widening with looking at the failures of food. _Without the proper cooking skill level, you can't cook. Does that go for other things?_ Iruka grimaced, looking at Toe and Rue. _If that is true, subclasses are now important. The problem comes from the fact some are super focused. Yet  others are flexible with many skills... Should I specialize or work towards multiple skills to survive?_

"Shiroe is going to try out his Scribe class and make a binding contract. To keep our cooking discovery to this group here," Toe sighed. He explained what the talking going on was about. "With the panic of this situation, most people will think this world is the game. If we try spreading our cooking discovery, it won't be hard for people to use it for evil."

"Why would that be the case?" Iruka asked, seeing Shiroe already pulled out papers. He wrote on them with a quill pen. _Shouldn't we be sharing how to get flavor? Even I don't like tasteless food even though used to it._

"The issue comes from the fact we have no means of spreading the discovery quickly. Without that, there is no way prevent misuse of this information." Rue answered, her tone emotionless as she adjusted her glasses. "With the state of the city, I already found guilds trying to exploit beginners. It would be not a far step for people to use food with taste to exploit others. This could be useful to us later, but trying to do it now would cause horrific consequences."

"Yeah, Iruka. I am amazed you're a teacher and don't know that." Toe added in. "Some the riots Konoha ninja have helped stop started through monopolization. Smaller lords kept supplies from civilians, demanding way to much. Change those civilians to heroes and heroines and it would be a disaster."

"I get it." Iruka said, shivering at thinking of the possibilities. "Wait, you paid attention in class?"

"History, not so much. Yet, I always found the lessons based around politics and economics more entertaining." Rue said, making Iruka glare at her. "This is probably due to the Hokage watched over me when I was younger. We discussed such things a lot together."

"Oh, I hope this works considering Shiroe and I realized something." Iruka looked at a musing Toe.

"What's the issue?" Iruka blinked, seeing Shiroe having finished several documents and scratching his head.

"To cover everyone without making so many individual contracts, we need one group." Rue said, a sight nervous chuckle left her lips. "That means a guild... And guess who is the only guild in this group."

"Wait. Naruto... Everyone has to join your guild?" Iruka asked, somewhat realizing now why Na, Rue, Toe, and Shiroe pale. _Ah, wait, can a cat be pale when she has fur on her face?… She seems like it._ Iruka thought, seeing the nervous Werecat chatting with a maid of the same race through English.

"Exactly, my fellow future hero." Toe said with a sigh. "This means quite a mess of a guild: Five guild skittish solo players, a bunch of newbie heroes, and a whole cast of supporting teammates who have just discovered what taste is." Iruka shook his head, trying to fight back his fear.

_Well, things can't get any worse now. At least we have taste with our food._ Iruka thought, just wanting to crawl into bed and let his mush for brains have a chance to reform. Especially with today just being his first day as an Adventurer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy! Just doing a quick authornote to give a heads up for this fanfiction. I have some business I got to do next week that could keep me away from the internet for an unknown amount of time. I have at least one chapter that will be reserved for February, but if this gets drawn out, then there might not be another chapter for a bit till I get that business done... If it blocks me from the internet, that is. I won't know nothing till roughly Monday. If I don't lose my internet, than I will most likely post a chapter next week or the week after. Sorry for the bit of bad news, but hope you all enjoy this chapter.

None of the group knew what went wrong. Even Naruto pondered how it came to this. But, at this moment, they were just grateful for the twist in their problems.

 _"Toe to front. Keep the enemies off Naotsugu, Rue, and Na!"_ Shiroe's voice echoed in the heads of Naotsugu, Na, Rue, and Toe.

 _"Alright! Got it. Shifting Toe to front line!"_ Naruto answered while having Toe skid to the front with both of his huge shields in hands.

"Anchor Howl!" Toe roared, causing all the weasels with thorn vines to focus on him. The Briar Weasels maybe only around level 28, but Toe  was barely hurt them due to his high defense. Each hit from the vine whip from the weasels to his two shields made them both shine brighter and somewhat blind the beasts. "Eeeew! These evildoers stink! Reactive heal!" Toe shouted, his body glowing a warm orange.

 _"Told ya they reek!"_ Naotsugu's voice echoed as Na held out her umbrella. A chill filled the air as dark magic circles appeared underneath her. "Rise my undead minions, Skeletons!" Na shouted, the ground bursting for three Skeletons in rusty, but strong armor to rise with swords and shields ready. "Graveyard Walk!" Na shouted, pointing at the Briar Weasels attacking Toe. The Skeletons sprinted to the front line and attack, easily slicing through the weasels.

 _"Finally getting this battle under control!"_ Naotsugu slashed down a weasel they came out of the brush around them. _"But, these controls suck! This isn't like the game at all!_

 _"Of course it is not the game.”_ Naruto thought as Rue found the weasels hiding in the bushes and used knives to provoke them. She ran towards Naotsugu who used Anchor Howl to get them to focus on them while Rue attacked with knives.

"Whoa! Rue, watch it! I rather not lose my level 90!" Naotugu yelped, dodging a blade that slipped from Rue's hand. Rue selected a skill from her menu before the menu bugged, causing multiple buttons to appear. She grimaced, glaring at the screens behind her glasses.

"I apologize. I am used to my arms being shorter." Rue said, continuing her assault of knives at the weasels, killing two. "However, using the skills through the menu is inefficient. We need to find a more efficient manner or else we could really-Shiroe-sama! Look out!" Rue shouted, seeing a shadow behind Shiroe.

"Crap! A Triffid!" Shiroe shouted, his body  barely dodging the plant monster's vines and moved back on the building he was observing the battle from. _"I need help! It's roughly level 40!_

"Sword Princess!" Na shouted, pointing her umbrella at the Triffid, "Assist the mage!" A flash of light formed into an armored beauty appeared and slashed the Triffid in half before disappearing. "It worked!"Na chimed in utter joy as Shiroe stood there in shock with seeing the dead Triffid.

 _"Shiroe! Naotsugu! Just go through the motions of the skills you have on your hot keys! They will automatically work!"_ Naruto chimed in his minds with excitement.

"Alright! If I lose my level ninety, it's on your ass, Naruto!" Naotsugu shouted, seeing the Briar Weasels coming at him. "Shield Smash!" Naotsugu roared along with Toe, both swinging their glowing shields. The result was all the monsters they were fighting wiped out in the attack and making the combat mode cancel out.

"No sign of enemies. Battle is over." Rue said, all five looking in a different direction. "However, Naotsugu-sama, I must correct you. I have at least a minimum of three asses and I don't see how my butt can be on your level." Rue scolded the Guardian.

"It's a figure of speech!" Naotsugu shouted at Rue, glaring at her. "And stop role playing as three different people! It's a creepy festival now!"

"Naotsugu, you're role playing as well." Shiroe sighed, tapping Naotsugu's shoulder with his hand. "I'm just amazed you haven't asked Naruto to see his avatars' underwear."

"He's a guy! Playing as two girls! Wrong festival!" Naotsugu snorted while crossing his arms in an "X." Shiroe and Na simply shook their heads with a sad smile. "How are you okay with it?"

"I know it's wrong, but you can't blame him for his current situation." Shiroe said, "Naruto is a hardcore roleplayer, so he has fun acting out as several characters.”

"Indeed. However, sadly it seems our avatars are oddly not wearing any underwear at the moment. Which is quite annoying when fighting in a uniform." Rue said with a smirk, making the two men blush and gap at her. "I believe we have some swim wear outfits from events and quests that could solve the issue, but it is still somewhat uncomfortable."

"Because the air hitting that...."Naotsugu said, his face tomato red before seeing Toe limping some. "You alright?"

"Yeah... Though, I was referring more to men... Pants pinch due to armor and gave the little hero a cheating blow." Toe groaned, making Shiroe and Naotsugu shutter.

"With this world now reality, we can probably wear more than the equipment slots, nya." Na said, giving Toe a pat on the leg for encouragement. "I recommend wearing something to protect the privates like an extra pair of pants. Though, we need to practice. Even if these bodies know the basic means to fight, it means nothing if we can't put it together to fight more than just like a noob, nya."

"The problem comes with how." Shiroe sighed as the group began to walk back towards Akiba. "If I remember how martial artists train, it might not be enough."

 _"Training... work."_ Iruka's voice echoed out of nowhere.

"Actually, if we combine training to where skills become natural to us, then combine it with outings like this should give the results we want. The mechanics work, but now in real time compared to the click based style we are used to from the game. Hence we need to assess how they work in the field along with training in using them." Rue said, adjusting her glasses with adding onto Iruka's comment. "I've already alerted the night support team to begin preparing a training area back at the mansion."

"What I am worried about is if that will be enough considering our current situation, ah. Magic Light." Shiroe nervously chuckled, scratching the back of his head while holding his staff and a ball of light formed at the end of it. "Best keep our eyes open. Even with Na having a high tier Unicorn, I rather not see if rezing spells work."

"True. Even heroes fear death," Toe sighed, slight slump over. "Though, could we rest for the night before training? I want a warm bath to soothe the ache."

"Agreed." Everyone answered in unison.

"Ah, wait, I wonder if we are feeling your ache because of our group issue or just being guys?" Naotsugu asked with a shiver, everyone giving a slight worried glace to the other.

 _"We all could see the fighting, but none of us didn't really feel anything but a slight touch, Naotsugu-nii."_ Touya spoke, each hearing his voice loud and clear, yet echoing as if not there. _"Kind of like a feather or breeze touching our skin. If I haven't been through treatments including numbing medication, I wouldn't have realized what it was."_

 _"I felt more, allowing me to figure out where the enemies I could not see were at. Maybe there's a limit distance wise to how much you can feel and see?"_ Shiroe mused, his lips not moving even though they all heard his voice loud and clear. _"The advantage of  the mistake at least makes it easy for you all to see a battle and study it from a safe place."_

 _"It's not your fault, Shiroe. We did not realize how strong a simple magic contract could become in this world."_ Naruto spoke in the minds of everyone. _"Though, every guild will be on our asses' with Trickster Fae no longer a guild... Whatever it has become._ All fight gave a sigh in unison, giving deadpan looks at the fact it was in unison.

Magic contract was an understatement with what Shiroe managed to do with raid tier ingredients usually used for powerful tomes. Shiroe used his Scribe subclass to draft a very simple contract everyone in the manor signed. The contract was :

Everyone who signs the contract agrees to the terms:

1\. Trickster Fae is a single entity used only to bound the contract signers together and the contract signers automatically join Trickster Fae.

2\. The leader of Trickster Fae has the final say of any agreement, rule, or business within Trickster Fae, but all the Trickster Fae can overrule if most or  all other members disagree.

3\. Every member will have the support of Trickster Fae and its members as long as the member protects each other much like to a family and any secrets deemed by Trickster Fae shall mute the member from speaking it with any type of third party presence even if member does not know of presence. The muting effect includes preventing the use of skills, spells, and/or jutsu of any kind from seeing the content of the secret, spoken or unspoken means. Members can keep private secrets to themselves from Trickster Fae unless the leader asks to know.

4\. All resources of the members of Trickster Fae shall be pooled together to allow sharing, but major items like consumable items and equipment must have agreement from other members and the leader to ensure minimum abuse.

5\. Joining and leaving Trickster Fae is voluntary and the contract with the leaving member will be null except for line 3. Support will be still given out of good will if the member leaves on good terms and the mute effects stays on all secrets until Trickster Fae decides to make secret public and null the mute effect.

As above, the true leader of Trickster Fae shall hold onto the signed contract as proof and to allow the signing of new members and the removing of members who go against the contract or wish to leave.

It was a very simple contract with no hidden parts and straight forward. But that was possibly the very problem that none of them realizing with signing the contract. Once everyone signed the contract with Toe, the guild master of Trickster Fae, finished with his signature. The contract disappeared in a flash of light and then they came to realize the devil in the details. Or, in this case, lack of very specific details.

Trickster Fae unregistered itself as a guild. None of their basic status bars showed they joined it as a guild. Even Na, Rue, and Toe's bars now had their guild status as "No Guild." It was when they entered the menu and detailed status screens did they discovered exactly what happened.

They gained a new menu tag called "Familia." Naruto instantly recognize the word that meant "Family" in many languages he seen. Shiroe guessed it was the Latin form. With tapping onto the menu tag, they discover quickly what Shiroe did was akin to a miracle and curse wrapped into one. As par with the contract, the content of everyone's bags were accessible to all members, including the maids and butlers. So was their status menus shown. However, though tapping a status menu, they came to discover when "all resources" meant more than items. They could share their senses and thoughts as well. Exactly as Naruto with Na, Rue, and Toe. The exception was language, though the thoughts help bridge the gap with roughly giving information into a member's skull as long as it was simple and specific.

With more exploration and experimentation, they quickly discover why the contract disappeared. The true owner of Trickster Fae was not Toe. It was Uzumaki Naruto trapped within Na, Rue, and Toe. Within the mind of three people... Well, now, that was almost twenty with Na, Rue, and Toe his main bodies.

 _At least private thoughts are still private if a member wants it including me._ Naruto thought, trying to think exactly how to get out of this contract. Shiroe may have made the contract, but he could not figure out how such a simple contract went wrong. Naruto, on the other hand, could see exactly now where it went wrong. The only specific line was number 3 for secrets. An important blessing not just keeping the contract and real food discovery under tight lips, but also ensure Trickster Fae's new status of a Familia stays a  secret.

The rest of the contract may seem specific, but it was actually very board and vague. With being an orphan, Naruto became very observant of small details. Partly due to the Old Man Hokage wanting Naruto to not be taken advantage when it came to housing and such. Hence the Hokage explain contracts and treaties to him when the old ninja watched Naruto when he was younger. And, from all the experience, Naruto had a rough idea what happened... But, it still seemed impossible unless magic in this world was not limited to battle focused spells and skills.

 _"I have become something higher than a human. However, I don't think I am a god. The contract has resulted in basically fulfilling it in the very broadest sense. It is the only way it can explain everything and it made me the head of our singularity that is Trickster Fae."_ Naruto directed his thoughts to Shiroe for a private chat, having his three bodies focus on their surroundings. Naotsugu focused on keeping the path clear and keeping an the front covered visually.

Guilds did have a private chat system, but this was on a whole new level. They could take control of each others' bodies if need be, though only if allowed by the member or is it to get the member out of immediate danger as Naruto did to Shiroe when the Triffid tried to grab him. That is, if others got as good as Naruto as the beginners attempts were quite... hilarious to keep it bluntly.

 _"I have to agree. It's clear your rules act like natural laws, but we have a say in it. Maybe a demi-god or an existence like that? You're still human, yet at the same time not... We may want to have your maids and butlers assist us through research."_ Shiroe told Naruto with his thoughts. _"But, it is clear the contract made this Familia of ours an equality type system even though you have the full power as leader. What worries me is if others experiment with their subclasses and discover this world changing skill.”_

 _"I worry as well, but I don't expect someone to easily stumble onto this type of magic. Especially at this level we accidentally discovered. For one, you need to look at this world outside of it being a game. Iruka-sensei proved that with realizing cooking in the real world could result in real food. The problem is many people most likely think this world is Elder Tales. I just hope we reach the worse of the panic in the next few days and it only improves.... But, that's the best case scenario considering what the Old Man taught me."_ Naruto wish to pull his hair out, but decided none of his avatars deserved a bald spot. Even if Toe wore full armor. _It has yet to even be over 24 hours and we managed to screw up this big. Well, at least it is useful for teamwork and teaching, but still... It took us 2 hours to figure out how to put up rules and ensure no deaths due to boys being boys._

Naruto has learned never messed with girls' private business. At least he now knew why girls were so vicious when they found him near the hot springs, even if it was just using said spot for a short cut. Hence, one rule set was no peeping or any kind of perverted acts on each other through the shared senses UNLESS they are in absolute danger or to assist in catching the creep peeping on them the old fashion way. To be fair, it was a unisex rule that work both ways. It was the one rule that made everyone happy and disappointed at the same time in some way, including the girls oddly enough.

Other rules made mostly was to see what was Naruto's extend of control and power. It was outright amazing. All 10 of the maid and butlers could use the member Adventurer 's fighting abilities to protect the beginners and themselves, but once at 1HP, they would be knocked out with a protection spell to prevent them from dying while slowly healing them to 25% health. They could not put a similar rule on the Adventurers in the group for some reason, but now they did not have to worry about the NPCs of the group dying on them. However, instead, Naruto was able to give other forms of support that serious changed the old game system on it's head. Even though Naruto could not outright revive someone or give an almighty super skill, it was still mind numbing amazing kind of support akin to major healer skills. And, the kicker, Naruto and his Familia of Trickster Fae was only at level 1.

 _"What I am mostly worried about is what happens if we reach level 2. As well as what the Familia results in as we grow as a group and possibly dissolve like the Tea Party."_ Shiroe thought his worries as they reached Akiba. With night fallen, the city was still filled with sounds and lights... Not of the good kind. There was screams and crashes that echoed through the streets and there was signs of small fires in some areas. Be it a camp fire or a building on fire, Naruto nor his companions wanted to find out.

 _"I know. The fact I have no idea what I am anymore makes me nervous. Especially with having a sort of family I have to look after as part of the contract."_ All three of Naruto's avatars grimace due to his worry. _"Given we still have little information on being Adventurers and now this... Finding a way home is the least of our worries. It's what we become is what we need to worry about, especially if this magic has more consequences than just giving nice things. I might like shiny new skill and such, but even I know the better and flashy the skill, the most cost to use it. I want to enjoy exploring this new world, not worried about killing myself through magic in this once in a lifetime chance."_

 _"Agreed. I don't want to risk anyone's humanity or life, especially any of my friends."_ Shiroe thought before narrowing his eyes with someone moving in front of the group.

"Well, this is quite a surprise." A man in full blue armor without a helm walked out of the shadows with a woman in similar colored uniformed following him. The man adjusted his glasses, showing mischievous brown eyes that matched his nobleman like face. "Shiroe and Naotsugu of the Tea Party with the whole Trickster Fae... Ah, wait, did you disbanded your guild, Toe?"

"That's none of your business, Krusty," Shiroe answered, the five all feeling their nerves building. Even Naruto felt like throwing up, all because Naruto and Shiroe knew they ran into the worst person possible at the moment.

"All am I doing is seeing what's going on." Krusty said while shrugging. "Sometimes the best information comes from seeing it firsthand. Especially considering we are trapped in Elder Tales." Krusty looked over the group, smirking at them all. "However, I saw you came through the main gate. I know there is monsters out there with helping some players who got over their heads earlier. However, I haven't had time with getting my guild settled to see what changes there are to the battle system."

"Best train and practice before going into major battle, nya." Na answered, smiling at the guild master. "Using the menu is buggy unless you have build not focused on moving. However, by going through the motions of your attacks or voice them out, you can use the skills if they are on your hot keys automatically, nya."

"I see." Krusty said, putting his hand on his chin. "So, Elder Tales have shifted from point and click to action based. I expected as much now that we are in our avatars. However, are any of you thinking of joining a guild?"

"No. Toe's guild was knocked off the official list due to a bug." Shiroe said, adjusting his glasses while giving a stoic face. "Na, Rue, and Toe are unable to make or join a guild due to it at the moment. Hence Naotsugu and I decided to make a party with them with not wanting to join a guild."

"Then what of the beginners you five have in your care? I believe a little under ten?" Krusty asked, though a hint of concern mixed with his smug tone.

"I still have land and have an income coming in, nya." Na chuckled at Krusty, "I am a Feudal Lord with several villages and merchant areas. I might lose a few due to the situation, but most of my properties pay for themselves or give me income, nya. We are hoping to help those kids get on their feet after catching a shady group recruiting beginners, nya." Na tapped her umbrella on her shoulder with both guild master and one of the three second-in-command of D.D.D. looking at the them, studying them.

 _Krusty is a sneaky bastard when he wants to be._ Naruto grimaced within the heads of his three bodies. _Sure, not on the level of Shiroe, but he is just as observant as me. I know he will notice something off, but what I don't what exactly._

"I understand. If you have problems, I wouldn't mind helping taking them off your heads. We have a good group of beginners within my guild, several friends of each other who just logged in today." Krusty said, nodding at the group, "However, I can't help but ask what a Familia? Especially since it seems this bug you mentioned has made Trickster Fae into from what I see of your status bars."

 _"He had to notice it."_ Naruto groaned to his comrades. All of them found Familia showed on the detailed status bars just like the guild line. However, now there was an extra slot under guild for Familia. "That's what we are trying to figure out exactly," Toe spoke up. "Shiroe thought it would have been good to use Trickster Fae as just a loose hero guild to keep other guilds off the noob heroes and our backs. However, when we tried to do it, the system glitched out and somehow this Familia thing pop up."

"At best, we believe is a higher system to guilds," Naotsugu sighed, shrugging, "It's a whole new festival for me. So far, it works a lot like a guild, but even we just scratched the surface of it." _"Other than we basically have a hive mind festival going on."_

 _"Agreed."_ Everyone of Trickster Fae chimed in blandly. Mostly due to the headaches some of them were getting from trying to see everyone's point of view and spreading said headaches to the others. Even Naruto was beginning to feel an ache creeping into Rue's head due to many of the beginners wanted to watch the battle from her point of view.

"Then, how about letting me join this Familia. It has peaked my curiosity." Krusty chucked, smirking at them.

 _No way in hell, Krusty! I don't want your mind anywhere near mine!_ Naruto thought, Rue clicking her tongue in annoyance. "Sadly, Krusty, we don't exactly know how we managed to join a Familia nor leave it. Hence we rather just suffer with figuring this all out. You still have a guild to look after and it would be bad if you're playing around results in putting your guild at risk." Rue scolded the man, a firm frown on her face.

"Ah, that is quite true. Even though I made D.D.D. to survive even if I leave, this current situation changes things quite a bit." Krusty sighed with a lax shrug, "Well, D.D.D. is opening its door for anyone who wants to join. If you change your minds about guilds, D.D.D. will gladly take the kids and you all in." Krusty turned around, holding his hand up for goodbye while walking away towards the markets. His attendant following him, though writing down notes at the same time.

 _"Well, that went off better than expect."_ Naruto sighed with the five picked up their pace, wanting to get to Na's mansion as fast as they can. _"After today, I just want to go to bed and sleep in."_

 _"I agree. I feel quite wiped due to the crazy festival today."_ Naotsugu let out a sigh, finding the relief from the Guardian spreading to the others with reaching the mansion. One of the maids were standing just inside the gate, opening the gate.

"Thank you." Rue said, both maids giving a polite bow to the other. "Go to your quarters and rest. We have a busy day tomorrow."

"Yes, ma'am." The maid bowed again and followed Rue to the servants' part of the mansion.

"You're having one of your avatar's sleep with the servants? You don't trust them?" Naotsugu asked as they went into the main entrance, greeted by a butler who ushered them to the sleeping corridors.

"Opposite. I want to ensure I have complete trust with my servants, nya." Na said, looking at them as they stopped before her room, the grand master room. "Rue is my head maid and she comes with me when I travel. When not traveling, she would be managing and assisting the servants. With all the changes today, I believe keeping some form of normalcy for the Landers will help keep the stress down, nya." Na sheepishly chuckled while opening the door to her room. "Toe will be sleeping near you guys since... Well, he's a guy, nya."

"Smooth. Quite smooth," Shiroe snickered, but went on to follow Naotsugu and Toe.

"I don't care. I want to sleep, nya." Na sighed and walked into the room. A maid stood there with pajamas and a cup of warm cream. "Ah, thank you, nya." Na took the pajama's while pulling up her inventory menu. With equipping the pajamas in her hands, her body glowed of blue and replaced the frilly dress with just as frilly and nice pajamas. "Heh heh! Beats having to dress me every time. Could you check my dress for any damage before putting it up, nya?" Na asked, giving the maid her dress while Na took the cream.

"Milady, you are not thinking of wearing the same dress, are you?, nya" The maid asked, Na looking at her to see she was a Werecat named Manx. The maid bit her tongue, flinching in the pain. Manx was one of the English speakers in the maids and butlers, serving now as the main servants as Na, Rue, and Toe learned Lander.

"No. I have spare dresses. However, I noticed my dress oddly gotten little dirt on it and the durability number is still high. I want an assessment of any damage on that dress as I will be taking it to the tailor to restore durability as an experiment, nya." Na said, taking a sip of her cream.

"Milady, is it true you are from another world?" Manx asked, her ears twitching with a bit of anxiety. Naruto could see through Na's eyes the maid's fears.

"Yes, though in which sense? Being an Adventurer or coming from a different world than the other Adventurers, nya?" Na chuckled, shocking Manx. "Cause for me it's kind of both, nya. Also, stop fighting your natural instincts. We Werecats do meow, after all, nya."

"T-Thank you, Milady, nya." Manx chimed, instantly perking up with shock. "What are you planning to do tomorrow, Milady, nya?"

"I am already giving Rue instructions on that, nya." Na chimed as Naruto directed Rue to sit at a desk and write down the agenda for the next few days. "With no clue if the Adventurer's can still revive, we will be focusing on training in both classes and subclasses for everyone. Including the staff like yourself, nya. I want to see if you all can learn to cook as well the extent of your abilities. With no clue on how Familia's works on Adventurers, I am sure to ensure I am not harming my servants either, nya." Na hummed in utter joy with the fresh cream, making it hard for Toe and Rue not to drool. _So good!_

"I see, Milady. What should I prepare for tomorrow's wardrobe, nya?" Manx said, putting the dress on a dress cage and looking over it with a careful eye since the other was covered with her dark hair. Patches of lighter fur coming out from underneath her hair, scars

 _Ah, that's right._ Naruto thought, taking notice of all his servants appearances while they either assisted the other Adventurers or were busy preparing for the night and tomorrow. _I wrote their back story after not liking the end of the "Burning Creed" quest years ago and hired these ten as my servants with their village, a melting pot for all the race, was destroyed due to the human villages around it got suspicious of it due to its acceptance of Half-Alvs. The quest was taken out of the game soon after I hired them, but the  ruined village remains in the China server as a ghost town with a nasty raid._

Naruto always had a hard time sticking around one place long when playing Elder Tales. It was part of the reason even when Kanami asked him to join them on raids, he rarely did. Mostly due to he wanted to explore the world for all its stories, not so much the raids and gear. Naruto loved the stories he heard from merchants and ninja in Konoha, hence why he wanted so badly to become a ninja. Getting recognized by the villages would the cherry on the top with all the stories Naruto would find and even make as a ninja.

 _Yet, now I am an Adventurer in the world I loved fantasizing about for being a ninja. I want to jump straight into adventurer, but survival first._ Na chucked for Naruto, "I have another dress exactly like that one. I would like to wear that one for at least tomorrow if I have to do training, nya. However, we will be going through my wardrobe and organize with the schedule I am having Rue make, nya. Even if this is a world based off an MMORPG, I rather not wear the same thing day in and day out, nya." Na laughed as Manx pulled out the dress from the wardrobe and paced it gently on the chair beside it. Na put the empty cup on table before the bed and walked over to her huge bed. "Nya!" Na chimed, jumping right into the mass of softness that was her bed. She quickly turned the nicely made bed into a nest of blankets, pillows, and sheets.

"Do you need anything else before your retire for the night, Milady, nya?" Manx fought to keep from chuckling when Na stuck her head out of her blanket cocoon.

"No... Wait, there is." Na smiled at Manx. _"Thank you to everyone one of you."_ Naruto spoke into the heads of all his butlers and maids. _"You done a great job keeping this place in tip top shape and I am very grateful for it."_

"N-No, Milady, sniff," Na blinked at Manx who had tears in her eyes. "Thank you for being such a wonderful master, nya." Manx bowed before rushing out of the room.

 _Ah, did I do something wrong? Or right?_ Naruto pondered, letting Na closed her eyes. He could feel various emotions from the others. Shiroe was worried, staying up a bit for a little research. Isuzu and Minori were talking with the other female beginners in the group, all giggling and filled with joy to be like princesses in fairy tales tonight. Touya was determined and focused in a game of checkers with another beginner.

But, there was several emotions he was feeling and did not understand where they were coming from as Trickster Fae began to slowly go to bed and drift asleep. As each member closed their eyes, an odd warmth overcome Naruto as another part of his sight went black. Happiness, comfort, and such kept giving Naruto heat and a phantom smile on his face since all three of his bodies were asleep.

 _So this is what it is like to have family?_ Naruto thought, realizing the feelings were coming from everyone in Trickster Fae. Even after such a horrific day and even everything have scared them, they all now felt safe with being with each other. Happy to be not alone, including the anti-social Shiroe. There was a still a hint of fear. A hint of anxiety and sorrow, yet it was all washed out by the warmth. It was an amazing compared to the cold loneliness and jealousy Naruto was used to.

 _I can now see why everyone smiles when hugging their parents. I like this feeling._ Naruto thought, seeing now only Shiroe was the last one up. _"Go to bed, Shiroe. There's plenty to do tomorrow."_ Naruto snickered in Shiroe's mind, seeing the mage jump in shock paperwork before him.

"Great. Now I have a mother in my head." Shiroe snorted, but closed the tome he was copying to practice. "Night, Naruto. Ah, can you even sleep in your condition?" Shiroe asked suddenly aloud, realizing something.

 _"No clue. But good night. If I can't sleep, I will be just making sure everything is safe."_ Naruto said as Shiroe took off his cloak and flopped on his bed while putting his glasses on the night stand. The instant Shiroe's eyes closed, Naruto was engulfed in darkness. Yet, unlike many times before when he was trying to sleep, he did not feel scared at all. He felt content and comfortable, as if all the negativity he felt was a weight swept right off his shoulders. Well, if he had shoulders whatever form he had now in this pure darkness. He felt there, but not there. _And thinking about it is making my disoriented... Well, let's see if I can sleep. Sweet dreams, my children._ Naruto thought, trying to calm his mind in hopes of either slipping into a dream or nothingness.


	6. Chapter 6

_Even with sharing my mind with others, I still can’t communicate with them._ Iruka thought, feeling lost while carrying a bag full of items ranging from books to crafting materials. Even after the big breakfast and spending time learning English, he could barely say anything clearly to the others. Naruto, on the other hand, had gotten Lander mostly down speaking wise by noon, leaving Rue and Toe to assist at the mansion and continue learning the language.

_Should I be proud or jealous of my student?... Can I even call Naruto my student now?_ Iruka let out a small sigh. After a night of rest and letting everything set, it wasn’t hard for Iruka to see his role has reversed with Naruto’s. He was learning how to live in a brand new world from his student with others. His student was now the teacher. Even with helping Shiroe, Naotsugu, and Na with gathering information and buying the supplies, Iruka kept feeling small and helpless.

_I want to help more, but I have just become a child again._ Iruka looked up before stopping with seeing a paw in his face.

“Oie! Iruka-sensei, you home, nya?” Na asked, giving a pout at the Monk. “What are you brooding about, nya?” Na tapped her umbrella on her shoulder. Iruka looked back, seeing a slightly worried face on both Shiroe and Naotsugu, both also carrying bags like Iruka.

“I’m fine. Just still processing this place.” Iruka said with continuing on.

“No, you aren’t. You always brood when you're worried, nya. Which you don’t do often, nya” Na said, determination in her eyes. “Tell me what is wrong or I will see how much I can look into people’s private thoughts against their wills. Maybe see if you stare at Ayame-nee’s butt while she cooks when you treat me to ramen, nya.” A devilish grin formed on the Werecat’s face.

“F-Fine!” Iruka stuttered with a slight blush, _Hell  to the no. I don’t want him to know I checking out Teuchi’s daughter!_ “I already said it. I am still taking this all in. I mean, you do realize I was a Chunin teaching kids how to take down enemies and sneak into places just yesterday before everything turned into this. Now I am a… kid.” Iruka sighed in defeat.

“And I am a Wereat who owns land and technically a noblewoman where as the day before I was a hated prankster kid, nya” Iruka gave Naruto a nasty glare. “That’s not what is bothering you… Don’t tell me you are still frustrated with learning English.” Iruka flinched, looking away. “Thought so, nya.”

“You would be too if you weren’t a dead language prodigy,” Iruka sighed before hearing a yelp and a thud. He turned around, giving a sympathetic look to the now downed mage, his items scattered on the broken up ground they were standing on. _Thankfully, none of it landed in the pond._ Iruka sighed, though hearing a tap. _Huh?... Did something went up high and just landed behind Naotsugu?_ Iruka thought in confusion, watching Na pick up the items and Naotsugu help Shiroe up.

“Sensei, no one can learn a language in a day. Even with the best memory in the worlds, nya” Na chuckled, though spoke to Shiroe in the English real quick. “However, I was right on Lander being closed to English. It’s like a cross of English, French, and Spanish, so I am picking up quickly, nya. But, I still got a long ways to go before I can get to speaking normal sentences. Right now, all I can managed is broken sentences and some embarrassing phrases. Got one maid to blush heavily this morning due to accidently making a crude Lander reference, nya”

“Wait, really?” Iruka asked, blushing with remembering seeing said maid trying to calm down this morning in a panic. _Ah, would I make such mistakes?_

“Yes. Just like how I kept practicing at throwing kunai and failing, you will have to try and fail with learning English as well, nya. I mean, you’re a teacher. You should know you gotta fail to learn. It’s just never giving up that makes it stick, nya.” Na chuckled at the now embarrassed Iruka. “You will get frustrated. I did when I got into Elder Tales and couldn’t understand a lick anyone was saying, nya. However, I didn’t beat myself over it, nya. Instead, I blazed my own path and learned English in the process. I learned the hard way that you just got to see the hard things in life as just a stepping stone and can lead to adventures if you look at it the right way, nya.”

“Naruto,” Iruka blinked at Na. “Heh. Maybe you getting my role is not a bad thing.” Iruka grinned with seeing the shocked Werecat.

“Wait, what, nya?” Na gapped at Iruka. “I am not a teacher! I am far from it! Nya!” Iruka laughed, seeing how much Na was freaking out. “Once everyone is set, I want to explore this world, nya! I have no time to teach others!"

“Wait… What?” Iruka did a double take.

“I am a real Adventurer now!” Na chimed, grinning at Iruka. Though, Iruka heard another tap and noticed Shiroe and Naotsugu heard it as well and alert. “The main reason I became a ninja was so I can enjoy the same adventures I had as here in Elder Tales, nya. Sure, I only have one life in the other world and being a ninja is dangerous, but I want to enjoy the whole much like I did Elder Tales, nya.”

“Naruto… The world is a lot harsher of a place than you think.” Iruka said, though could see why Elder Tales gave Naruto such an impression. _Even I dived into it, enjoying it like the early days before my classmates and allies died._

“Oh, I know, nya. And that’s what worries and excites me about this world. If the back story and town rumors are true, there is many exciting, but dangerous adventurers out there, nya. There is also politics and such in this world possibly. But, that’s not going to stop me having a grand time, nya!” Na chimed, holding her umbrella up before noticing a shadow over her. “Huh?”

-SPLASH!-

“Holy crap!” Iruka gasped, jumping back when a boulder landed next to them, causing a large splash. Na’s umbrella stopped her from getting wet with not moving, but the other three men barely avoided getting soaked. Iruka looked at where Naotsugu was shouting and his eyes widen in shock.

_There is other ninja trapped in this world?_ Iruka thought, seeing a ninja dressed in black up in a building, one half collapsed from decay. He was leaning against the wall, looking down at them from the other side of the pond. _Is he from our world?_

“Oh, so Akatsuki-nii got trapped here as well, nya.” Iruka looked at Na, who looked at the building. Shiroe also said “Akatsuki” and talked to Naotsugu. “Akatsuki-nii is a top notch party Assassin. Also a ninja fan boy.”

“N-Ninja fan boy?” Iruka asked, blinking at Naruto. “He’s not one of us?”

“Nya. Not at all.” Na chuckled, “But, he should have been born in our world. His knowledge of his world’s taijutsu, stealth tactics, and even mannerisms is top notch professional shinobi. He must be having a hard time, though, nya.” Iruka looked back at the ninja Akatsuki. He then realized how the man was straining to stand.

_He was just like me. Though, if I was not used to the henge, I probably his shoes._ Iruka thought, having gotten used to his new height. He still had issues of having to force himself to remember his arms and legs were shorter now, often times forgetting and having an embarrassing moment of missing putting something on a table or misjudging a step and almost tripping. “He needs help.”

“Of course, especially now, nya.” Na said, Iruka and her following Shiroe and Naotsugu as they headed for the building . “Though, I wondering what is worse. My situation or Akatsuki-nii’s situation, nya.”

“What?” Iruka asked, confused as they got around the pond and to the building. _Though, with thinking about it, there is buildings like this in our world as well… In fact, this kind of looks like buildings I seen in the more wealthy and advance countries._ Iruka pondered, having notice the same type of rock buildings all through Akiba with buildings like Naruto’s mansion spotted in between. The more he looked at the buildings, the more he gotten a sense of deja vu. _Is this why Naruto mistaken Elder Tales with being in our world? Could it be the countries he said are actually in a parallel world?... Not much help thinking that consider we are all in a complete different world._

“Theory crafting, Sensei?” Iruka glared at Na, realizing he let his mind wonder and now the others who were paying attention were chiming in even though he could not understand any of their words in his head. Mostly too excited to keep it simple with seeing the images he thought of. _“The worlds are uncannily similar. But, that might help us.”_

_“Huh? How?”_ Iruka thought, keeping the channel open. _How can three worlds be the same?_

_“Elder Tales used as one half model of Earth to create the servers and settings. This world is a post apocalyptic Earth. In fact, the God of Ages mentioned as the far legendary past is most likely roughly the time of where all the Adventurers came from lived in.”_

_“Wait… Time travel?”_ Iruka thought, frowning before it hit him. _“Naruto… You might have been right that the Elemental Nations was in this Russia or whatever place… I think why you could play Elder Tales in our world is not because it was a different world to the others. It was a different time on the same world.”_

_“It is possible, but we don’t have enough to go by. I mean, there is so much we don’t know about the place. Is time travel magic possible? Or is this something created by multi worlds that are the same one and some kind of little rift formed and here we are. I mean, when you put in perspective what kind of world Elder Tales is and what ninja could do, it really makes you realize how grand of a scale this mess is.”_ Naruto chuckled in Iruka’s head, making Iruka instantly regret saying time travel as it seemed everyone got those words with heading the chatter over the mind chat.

_“Problem… Twelve to one…”_ Shiroe spoke into the mind chat. Keeping it simple so Iruka could get the words.

_“Actually, that makes me think it is more possible. I think it would be easier to displace time than to teleport people from a whole new world, right, sensei?”_ Naruto said, his voice having an odd echo that everyone oddly understood, no matter language

_“Possible… Ninja… Summon… Both… Ways.”_ Iruka grunted, feeling a headache coming on with pushing the thoughts into the chat. However, he shifted his focus back to his surroundings, seeing they reached the floor Akatsuki was on. He noticed food wrappers and bottles scattered the floor of the destroyed restaurant. Akatsuki was leaning against a table to stand, breathing hard. _He’s a pretty good height. So, if he is suffering, that means he is probably shorter real height._ Iruka thought, watching as Naotsugu did a good guy pose at Akatsuki, Shiroe giving a tired look at the Guardian.

_Must have said something strange._ Iruka sighed before hearing Akatsuki speak, taking her mask off. _Nani… Nani…_ Iruka went stiff, hearing easily the confusion and shock in the other two males’ voice, pointing at the blushing shinobi before them.

“H-He’s a girl?” Iruka asked, his face blushing deep red while hearing Na speak in English to Shiroe and Naotsugu, getting nasty glares from them.

“Hai, hai. It was pretty clear to me Akatsuki-nii was a Akatsuki-nee when I played with him. Though, I am probably one of the few boys who can sympathize with her considering I role play as other genders with not totally secure with myself either, nya.” Na chuckled as Iruka’s face turned redder. “That and Akatsuki has a pension of typing the Japan’s version of kawaii a lot with seeing goblins and such, so it was pretty easy to tell with that too, nya.”

“Naruto, this poor girl now has to suffer being a… Right, same issue.” Iruka sighed, shaking his head before seeing Shiroe pulling out a vial with orange liquid and handing it to Akatsuki. “Huh? What’s that?”

“An Appearance Reset Potion, nya.”

“Oh… Wait! What?” Iruka shouted, doing a double take at Na. “You can reset your appearance!”

“Yeah. You can’t change race, but it can change other things like height and such, nya… Now that I think about it, I think I have two or four in my storage.” Na mused before noticing the horrid look on Iruka’s face. “What, nya?”

“Naruto… Are you a masochist?” Iruka asked, hoping he say yes. _I don’t want to know now as my student’s sexuality is in question._

“Ah, no. I don’t think the Appearance Reset Potion would work on my… Oh, wow, I just realize I completely forgot my avatars are  not even real beastmen. I played them with the Race Changing Earrings so long that I was beginning to forget the role play within the role play, nya.” Na nervously laughed before her eyes widen. “Ah! I should have someone make more of them in case my current ones break! I would be in real trouble considering the panic, nya…. And try out a potion as, well, this isn’t a game many more. Potions like that might work on me now.”

“Race Changing Earrings?” Iruka asked, noticing the earrings on Na’s ears. They were simple bands of silver with odd markers carved into them. Iruka remembered Toe and Roe also had similar earrings. “Wait… What do-”

“Aaaagh!” Iruka instantly grinned, phantom aches feeling his body with seeing Akatsuki’s body glow and contort in ways he never seen a body due to the shadow casted on the screen the gender bent ninja went behind. Screams of pure agony feeling his ears as bones crack and split in the most gut wrenching of ways.

_“And some noobs lost their lunch.”_ Naruto sighed in their heads, giving a warning to the maids and butlers with shutting the visual links a little too late. Even Iruka felt his stomach form knots at the sight and he has seen some pretty brutal things. Though, the other’s worry and nausea did not help his own stomach.

“Ah… Ow…” Iruka said, watching as the light died away and hearing groans behind the screen. _Should I even ask for the potion if it causes that much pain? I mean, relearning to this height is probably easier than the pain._ Iruka thought, quite torn before blushing with seeing Akatsuki come out. She looked to be a young girl still in school, but the way she walked easier told Iruka she was older. And a skilled fighter as she warily looked at the others, careful with her footsteps even with a blush on her face as she spoke.

“So there’s ninja on Earth?” Iruka asked Na before seeing Na walked forward. Iruka blushed when Na pulled a coat out of her magic bag and lend it to the Assassin.

“No, Iruka-sensei. Instead, there are martial artists, some who could be badass ninja in just taijutsu and weapons, nya.” Na chuckled, getting a strange look from Akatsuki. “Akatsuki-nee is one of those people. Though, she prefers to roleplay as a tall guy since that’s her real height. I know the pain of being short, nya.”

“Ah, true.” Iruka chuckled, remembering Naruto was the shortest in his class. “If you ate more than ramen, you would probably grow more.”

“Oie. I do try, but I hate eating raw vegetables. The texture, nya.” Na shivered, sticking out her tongue.

“Stop being so picky.” Iruka said, feeling actually a small bit of relief with the exchange. _I guess Naruto is a still a kid. Though and though._

“I’m not picky. Just poor. You would be surprised how much prices vary during the season, nya.” Na groaned, “It makes it really hard for me to make anything outside ramen most of the time on an orphan’s pension. Not the case here, though only Rue can cook, nya.”

“Ah… That is true.” Iruka chuckled, remembering when he lived off the orphan’s pension. Sure, he managed to eat alright, but it took some serious ryou pinching in some months, especially winter. Konoha had a large population, but not so good economy due to focusing on getting food to feed everyone somehow even if prices shot up on certain- _“Wait, Naruto. I just remember something. The market prices were odd for food items and crafting ingredient items are up in price.”_

_“Ah, duh. All food items made with the menu have no taste and people don’t want that. Though, crafting now is also important with monsters being real. Kind of why we jumped on the basic crafting ingredients and items before they shot up in price. Cooking ingredients are already going up.”_ Iruka grimaced before chuckling with seeing Shiroe freaking out with Akatsuki giving him a determined look while talking to him.

_“What has gotten into Shiroe?”_ Iruka thought, deciding best not to speak out loud.

_“He’s not good with girls… But, the issue isn’t that.”_ Naruto said as Na jumped in and spoke to Akatsuki. _“Akatsuki wants to repay Shiroe for the potion. But, there’s no way she can cover the cost with how much that items goes on the market, especially now. And she won’t leave Shiroe alone until the debt is repaid.”_ Iruka felt the worry and confusion now spreading among the other members. _“And, since she is all alone at the moment, the best course of action I could think of to keep issue to a minimum is let her room at my home till we come to solve the issue.”_

_Uh-oh._ Iruka thought, realizing now the issue. _We still haven’t figured out how to deal with our secrets. And we got a ninja now staying with us… We’re screwed._ Iruka thought, pondering how the kunoichi would react to Fairy Manor as Naruto’s home was called.


	7. Chapter 7

"Why do you keep refusing my payment?" Akatsuki asked, puffing her cheeks out in annoyance at the nervous Enchanter.

"R-Right now it not the time so such things," Shiroe said, sheepishly looking away and at Na to avoid the kunoichi. "Ah, Naruto, could you help me out?"

"Naruto?" Akatsuki asked, looking at Na with a raised eyebrow.

"Such a shy one, nya," Shiroe glared at the Werecat who was focused on sipping her tea. "Akatsuki-nee, right now is not the time to worry about debts. Do so, and you might just keep adding to your debts, nya."

"Adding?" Akatsuki gulped, while looking over the dinner table before looking back at Na. "How can that be, Milady?"

_She is keeping up her roleplay to keep calm._ Naruto thought, looking over Rue's cooking lessons in the kitchen. She was showing how to do traditional Japanese dishes. Toe was at the table, helping Iruka with learning English. _I wonder what she will do once realizing Iruka-sensei and I are real ninja?_ Naruto pondered while having Na smile at Akatsuki.

"This is a time of crisis, nya." Na said, picking up a silver sugar spoon. "Even though I have no qualms fighting monsters and such, others are panicking and making it harder for individuals. Hence best to take kindness just as that and simply accept what the giver wants."

"I cannot accept that!" Akatsuki said, her chest out in pride. "I cannot stand being indebted. It goes against my ninja pride." Her face was emotionless as she crossed her arms.

_Yep. She was born in the wrong world. Wait, I wonder if she would like to date... Ah, should I first try to change my genders to all male?_ Na let out a sigh for Naruto. Naruto was actually enjoying his exploration of female and male. However, he did notice the female members of Trickster Fae has become wary of Na and Toe with learning he is naturally male. _What's the difference? I don't get it why both guard their privacy from the other gender. Must be something taught by parents._

"Just chill, mini-ninja," Akatsuki glared at Naotsugu before seeing him point at the kitchen door, "Dinner is about to be served."

"Dinner?" Akatsuki asked, showing only slightly her nervousness with seeing the maids and butlers come out with trays of Japanese food like dango and miso soup. "Lady Na, are you a noblewoman?"

"My subclass is Feudal Lord. Hence I own land in several places where NPCs live, nya. So, you could say I am close to one." Na chuckled, "However, I could care less about luxury and money. All I want is adventurer and the excitement from exploring this world, nya."

"Though, I agree with we need to explore our new reality... I think you have to realize we might not be able to revive anymore, Naruto," Shiroe sighed, his meal put before him.

"I am fully aware of that, nya. I just joined the military before ending stuck here," Na said, licking her lips at the sight of sushi. "Where I live is a kill or be killed place, nya. Yum, fresh fish. My second love next to ramen and cream, nya."

"But... it's just soggy crackers." Akatsuki said, her tone oddly dead as she gave the food before her a disappointing look.

"Try it." Shiroe said with a smile, "Trust me. Rue is a very good cook." Shiroe dug into his rice with bliss written over his face. Naruto basked in all the feelings of joy bubbling up in him.

"H-Hai." Akatsuki said. She picked up some rice with her chopsticks. She hesitantly took a bite and her eyes lit up.

"You alright-Whoa!" Naotsugu gasped, everyone stopping and watching as Akatsuki devoured her rice at lightning speed.

"Delicious!" Akatsuki grumbled out, not stopping and heading straight to her main dishes. "Real food! Real tast-smack-ing food!" Akatsuki hummed before finishing with her miso soup with a big slurp and sighing in content.

"Wow... Now I get why we are keeping our food secret." Iruka sighed, Akatsuki blushing at the stares she was getting. "Though, I think I now get how Kakashi-sempai eats seeing her doing it."

"Kakashi?" Toe asked, "A friend of yours?"

"Ah, no. He lead some of the squads I did missions in before becoming an academy instructor." Iruka said, Naruto shifting back to Na.

"How does your food have flavor?" Akatsuki asked, seeming to try and shrink away from her embarrassment

Sorry, Akatsuki. It's a secret." Shiroe said with a straight face, "Until we can figure out to spread it without people taking advantage of it, it's under lock and key."

"Why... Oh, I get it," Akatsuki said, putting her hand o her chin. "Not everyone can do it, correct?"

"Basically," Shiroe said while waving at a maid to come with seconds. "Ah, do you want seconds?" Shiroe shifted the subject while getting his seconds.

"Yes. I do." Akatsuki said, joy showing through her eyes.

_"A full ninja is a happy ninja"._ Naruto said into everyone's head, getting giggles and smirks from the others.

"What's so funny?" Akatsuki asked, narrowing her eyes."

"N-Nothing!" Shiroe stuttered with Akatsuki looking right at him. She seemed to be staring into his soul.

_"Ah, Shiore, you are having girl issues again?"_ Naruto teased, many of the members including Iruka bursting into laughter.

_"Hell no! This is just awkward!"_ Shiroe shouted into the mind chat in defense.

_"How can this be awkward for a guy in his twenties? At least I talked to girls pretty well for my age."_ Na giggled at Shiroe's beet red face. Toe giving a hearty laugh with Naotsugu.

_"Dammit! Shut it! Last I remember, you were sulking about a girl who keeps refusing to date you,"_ Shiroe smirked at the now blushing Na.

_"Burn!"_ Touya chimed in.

_"He got you there, Trio!"_ Naotsugu managed to say into the chat, barely able to stay in his chair from his laughter.

_"Hey! No fair! At least I try,"_ Naruto whined before noticing what Rue was seeing. _"Uh-oh."_

_"Uh-oh?"_ Everyone thought before looking at Akatsuki.

_"Crap! Forgot about the shrimp!"_ Naotsugu thought with seeing the kunoichi giving them an annoyed look with crossed eyes.

"How is it you all seem to be able to converse without speaking?" Akatsuki huffed, her eye twitching in anger.

_What can I say to get out of this?_ Naruto thought before Rue's eyes widen behind her spectacles. "The guild chat is private, almost like telepathy, Miss Akatsuki." Rue answered in a clam tone. "Great for embarrassing chatter like Shiroe's horrible lady skills.

"Na-ru-to." Shiroe growled, glaring right at Rue. "I'm. Gonna. Kill. You."

"Enchanter vs a trio of Adventurers, nya." Na said at the streaming Shiroe. "I don't think that would go down well, nya. Well, for you, that is."

"Stop teasing others, Naruto. It's not nice."Iruka said, chuckling at Naruto. Yet, it did not cut the uneasiness Naruto felt from everyone.

"None of you are in a guild." Fear came out of the uneasiness. Naruto could even see the panic scenes coming into the minds of some of the beginners. "I know Shiroe-san well for his aversion to guilds. And why is Shiroe calling both Na and Rue this Naru-"

"I think she got it." Naotsugu chimed with a save. "Naruto is having a three body festival due to his annoying multi-boxing role playing."

"I'm not annoying, Panties Hero," Toe snapped at Naotsugu. "But, yeah, I'm one person, but my own hero team."

"But... Which gender are you?" Akatsuki asked, now wary of Na. "I can't tell."

"I'm a guy, nya." Na sighed, smirking at the shock of the manor's staff. _Thought they learned it when the familia formed. Oh, well, great distraction for the kunoichi._ "Not that I get the differences. A man and a woman are both people in the end."

"So... You're a crossdresser?" Akatsuki asked, a bit of anger in her tone.

"I'm not a crossdresser as my avatars' genders are two female and one male. I was planning to add another male character to even it out." Rue said, slightly bowing. "I am thinking of changing my gender like you, Miss Akatsuki. However, I want to first ensure Iruka-sensei gets first choice of my Reset Appearance Potions. I can handle my bodies, but he is still struggling to adjust to his drastic changes."

"Iruka-sensei?" Akatsuki asked, looking at Toe and Iruka. Iruka flinched at her stoic gaze. "Why are you calling a lower level player your teacher?"

"That's because he is. Well, in the other world, nya." Na said, taking a sip of her green tea. "I graduated just days ago and showed Iruka-nii Elder Tales as thanks for all his help. Now, I greatly regret it as the patch for our language was incomplete an useless now."

"So, that is why I cannot understand you both when you speak that different language. You're a foreigner?" Akatsuki asked, her eyes lightning up with curiousity.

"Soft of," Toe sighed, "It's a bit complicated. But ninja heroes need to keep secrets after all." Naruto smirked with seeing the instant excitement from Akatsuki. _And when to use them._

"Wait? Ninja?" Akatsuki asked, unable to hide any of her energy while looking at Toe.

"Hai, hai." Na chimed, shifting the attention again. _Now to keep this up and get her off our major secret._ "I was to begin my duty as a ninja roughly between yesterday or today. Iruka-nii was my homeroom teacher who looked over most of our basic classes of the ninja arts, nya." Pride flooded off of Na.

"Role playing again, twerp?" Naotsugu sighed before seeing Shiroe shaking his head side to side. "Wait, you're really a ninja?"

"Yeah. And originally thought my country was in Russia... Though, only before our lovely situation of heroes and heroines becoming real made me realized it's a lot more complicated." Toe sighed. _Time travel or a simple teleportation, I don't care. I am planning to explore this world to the fullest, even if I can't get back to Konoha. Sure, I wish I could be Hokage, but my main goal as a ninja was to have adventures._

"Then I ask you for permission to learn from you," Akatsuki gotten out of her chair and kneeled onto one knee while in a bow. "I shall repay my debt to Shiroe-dono by serving him as my lord."

"Lord?" Shiroe asked in confusion. _"Naruto, the hell?"_

_"Ah, I believe she wants to be your bodyguard."_ Naruto through, Na sheepishly chucking for him. _Well, another DPS would be great._ "Alright. Though, still haven't tested if jutsu works in this world. Hence Iruka and I could possibly only teach you on taijutsu and weaponry stuff, nya."

"Naruto, is that-"

"I accept any chances to improve myself as a ninja." Akatsuki stopped Shiroe in his tracks. However, everyone's eyes widen when a light appeared before Akatsuki. "Nani? A contract?" Akatsuki asked with seeing the ball of light turn into a glowing contract. "I understand." Akatsuki smiled at the contract.

"Wait! Akatsuki!" Shiroe shouted, everyone panicking as Akatsuki bit her thumb. Even Na was unable to reach the Assassin before she signed the contract with a thumb print, the contract disappearing in a flash like her movement. "You... shouldn't..." Shiroe said, his tone deflating in disappointment.

"Why shouldn't I have sign and-Oh." Rue quickly caught Akatsuki before she hit the ground, her balance suddenly gone. "W-What is this?" Akatsuki asked. Her confusion seeping into Naruto along with her nausea. All while her vision merged with his own.

"Well, seems we figured out how new members can join our familia," Naotsugu sighed, seeing Akatsuki turning green. "Sick festival, Shir-Agh!" Naotsugu cried out with Akatsuki kneeling him in the nose.

"My lord, may I...Agh.." Akatsuki covered her mouth. Naruto could taste the vile coming up her throat.

"Miss Akatsuki, allow me to show you to the sleeping corridor. I shall draw a hot bath and have soothing tea made to help with your stomach." Rue said, walking over to the swaying Assassin.

"Hai... That would be good." Akatsuki said, stiff while trying to keep from falling over again.

"Right this way," Rue lead Akatsuki out of the dining room.

_"Why am I able to see so much more?"_ Naruto heard Akatsuki's weak thoughts over the conversation kick up in the other room. Some of which excited chatter of having ninja in the familia. _"Disorientating."_

_"Yeah, but you get used to it."_ Akatsuki jumped and looked at Rue. She found a small smirk on the maid's face. _"Welcome to my familia, Trickster Fae, Akatsuki."_


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you sure about this?" Iruka asked, looking at the two shot glasses filled with the orange liquid Iruka was dreading to drink. "I mean, shouldn't you use the whole potion?" Iruka said, shifting his glaze at the almost full vial of Reset Appearance Potion in his hand.

"I only need to change one setting." Rue sighed, giving a blank stare at Iruka.

"Plus, no clue if the potion will work on me. So, best to not waste it all, nya." Na chimed while Rue and her each grabbed a glass.

"But-" Iruka closed his eyes after seeing both gulped the shot in one go. _Here comes the pain._ Iruka thought, bracing for the phantom pains. Yet, nothing happened and Iruka opened his eyes out of curiosity.

"Seems my prediction was right," Rue sighed, both girls still female and not glowing human pretzels like Iruka expected. "Iruka-san, take... Oh, say, four gulps of the potion. That should be enough for the changes you need." Rue chuckled, walking up to Iruka.

"Are you sure?" Iruka gulped, a pit forming in his stomach. "Won't the others feel the pain?"

"Already blocked off the senses for this!" Na chimed, "I'm even trying to see if I can block the pain for you, too, nya."

"A-Alright." Iruka sighed, "For my old self." Iruka exhaled before quickly taking a few gulps of the potion and handing the half full vial back to Rue. "Hh? Nothing is-Agh!" Iruka gasped as his body glowed, quickly shutting his eyes and concentrated on what he wanted to look like. _True me back. True me back. Please turn me back!_ Iruka chanted in his mind. He could feel dull aches bubbling up his body, but the feeling of every bone, muscle, and organ in his body twitching, bending, and even expanding was making his skin crawl. Or was it just because it was stretching?

_Oh, crap!"_ Iruka heaved, his body stopped its movement and he collapsed onto the floor in a heap. "I... am never doing... something like that... again," Iruka groaned, his body feeling like pudding.

"Nya." Iruka kept his head down, enjoying the coolness of the title floor against his aching body. "Right on, Iruka-sensei. You're back to normal. Including Little Iruka-sensei, nya."

"Don't look down there, Naruto!" Iruka growled with a blush on his face. He quickly getting up and grabbing the pants Rue was holding for him. He glared at the Werecat while putting on the pants. "Ah, I guess I need to see a tailor, huh?" Iruka frowned, seeing his pants were now too short for his legs.

"Indeed. Though, several beginners have taken up tailoring for their subclass. It would be a good test to have them size you and make some plain clothing to wear around town." Rue sighed, watching as Iruka tried to get his shirt one, but it was too small to even get his arms in.

_Naotsugu... Spare... Shirt?_ Iruka thought, deciding to borrow a bigger shirt was better than no shirt. Though the ninja sighed with getting nothing back thought was from the Guardian.

"He's taking a nap before all us 90s go out to train again, nya." Na answered, getting another glare from Iruka. "We want to get fighting down before we bring everyone us to train, nya."

"I am having Toe bring you one of his shirts." Rue sighed, unlocking the door to the study. "How are you feeling, Iruka-san?"

"Better?" Iruka sighed, stretching to try and get the odd sensations going through his body. "I felt barely any pain... But, feels like something is missing." Iruka grimaced, looking at his arms. _But, what is missing? I look exactly the way I did before?_ Iruka thought, leaning back to stretch his stomach muscles.

"I believe it could be your strength, nya." Iruka looked at Na, though noticing Rue leaving the room. "Levels here help determine strength and other such things in the game. It's probably the same here, nya."

"So, I'm weaker now due to my technical level from our world is higher than my current one." Iruka said, opening his menus. _Does that mean I can't use Chunin ranked jutsu?_

"Yeah, nya." Na grinned putting her paws together. "Kage Bunshin!"

"Naruto!" Iruka shouted, the room filling with smoke and dozens of Nas. "Hack! You should have-cough-waited and do that outside! Cough!" Iruka heaved, trying to fan the smoke away from his face.

"Sorry. Just wanted to keep this a secret from prying eyes, nya." All the Na gave Iruka a sheepish grin.

"From prying eyes?" Iruka asked before remembering the blue armored man Na, Rue, and Toe saw on the first night. "I see. But, why so many clones?" Iruka said, not trying to move and accidently step on a cat.

"I just randomly thought of the amount I needed for the effect. But... I guess I overdid it, nya." Na chuckled, making the clones disburse. "Ah! It made it a skill... Hm? Iruka-sensei, try making one Kage Bunshin, nya." Na said picking up a thread bounded book.

"Sure." Iruka did the hand sign, remembering the smallest amount needed for a clone." Kage Bunshin!" Iruka shouted and a clone of himself appeared next to him. A wave of nausea hit him as he checked the his clone and his status, seeing the cause easily. "As expected, the technique cut my chakra in half... Or the two parts seeing it's my HP and MP."

"Try dispelling it, nya." Na said, taking notes in the book. Iruka dispelled the clone, hearing a small jingle and saw the menu pop up saying he made a new skill. _Interesting. So you can make skills? Was that a part of the game?_ Iruka thought before noticing his MP. "Wait, it didn't return all my MP to me. I didn't use any techniques, so it should have returned all of it."

"Thought so," Na said, "Every spell uses MP in one way or another. Kage Bushin is possibly an MP over time cost. The more clones and longer you use them, the more MP you use. Much like healing spells of the Druid, nya."

"And HP may not be returned as well." Iruka pointed out, "I recommend only using the look out and emergencies." Iruka sighed while making a hand sign. "Henge!" Iruka shouted, almost falling off balance with a quick puff of smoke and now in armor. _Woah. Even though the illusion was semi-solid, this feels oddly real._ Iruka thought, finding himself now transformed into Naotsugu in full armor before dispelling the illusion. He saw the Henge was also added to his skills.

"Odd. It didn't take the MP till after the technique dispelled, nya." Na said, making another hand sign. A pillow took her place, Na sitting on couch. She opened her book and wrote more notes down. "Guess any jutsu will take on that effect. Best to know so you don't run into trouble."

"So, jutsu is not good in this world?" Iruka sighed. _I don't get the magic and skills of this world. Able to instantly learn and use techniques that usually takes days to weeks at the shortest to learn, let alone master. It's so odd._ Iruka browsed at his skill menu, finding the jutsu he used now in the menu.

"No. Just something you need to keep in mind, nya." Na said while getting up. "How you use your skills and knowledge is how you win battles in this place. Knowing as much as you can of how your skills work in battle is very important. With jutsu, we will have to plan ahead how and when to use it. If we use it carelessly, we would run out of MP and that's a pickle I rather not deal with, nya. Not fun as I experienced death from that in game."

"Good point. Though, kind of odd we don't die with using up all our MP like with chakra." Iruka sighed, chuckling with remembering that one important rule of being a ninja.

"Why is that, Iruka?" Toe asked, walking into the room.

"Holy crap." Iruka said, paling at seeing the Guardian. Instead of a towering man, there was a meek, tall mage wearing loose clothing. It gave Toe a lazy, somewhat dark appearance. More fitting of a mage who hides away in a library to study.

"A hero has to hide his identity, though not really possible with the status bars." Toe said, grinning at Iruka while giving a spare shirt to him. "Though, I think you gotten some fans." Iruka looked at the door and his face turning beet red with seeing the girls looking over him and gossiping.

_"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"_ Iruka grumbled, putting the shirt on.

_"Yep. Never knew you for being a shy one, Iruka-sensei."_ Iruka rolled his eyes, hearing Naruto snickering in his head. However, Iruka noticed Shiroe getting through the crowd and walking over to Na.

_I wonder if Akatsuki has fully recovered? She's been in bed all morning after a full day's rest._ Iruka thought before looking down. "Gah!" Iruka recoiled, finding Akatsuki looking at him with stars in her eyes. _I can't understand you._ Iruka frowned, recoiling at the excited gibberish Akatsuki was speaking. Most likely questions. However, she became annoyed when Toe spoke up. Annoyance that shot right back bliss with seeing Toe use the one jutsu Naruto always struggled with: the Bunshin no Jutsu.

_How did... No, I think I get it._ Iruka smirked as Akatsuki hounded Toe. _Now, jutsu are like the spells. They have a set rate of MP needed to be used. In the old world, you had to loosely learn how to draw mana and then learn to guess the amount needed and what is left in the body. Even those with perfect control have to be very conscious of their mana to ensure skills with such control work._

Iruka always tried to hint to Naruto's problem back in the academy: chakra control. He never said it outright due to the fact chakra control was something not taught till a student became a ninja and learned from their Jonin-sensei. Iruka didn't wanting the other students to claim he was favoring Naruto. Though, Iruka was hoping Naruto would get it and come to him for help in private considering he would need Chunin level exercises just to begin getting his massive reserves in control. It was the only way Naruto could keep messing up the Bunshin no Jutsu in Iruka's eyes. _Yet, he understood it. He had to from this world. He must have been training so hard with the student level chakra exercises to try and get it... It must be why he was so depressed and took on Mizuki's offer. He's been struggling to get himself to the other world's standard so he could work with others since he had the best teamwork scores when having a willing team._ Iruka smiled before frowning.

_Would I even be able to work in such a system?_ Iruka pondered, reviewing the stances he practiced with his Monk skills. They were planning tonight to take everyone out to train fighting monsters compared to just sparring and practicing on dummies. _Considering I always been a pretty balanced ninja, I am not used to a specialization. Especially with how the Monk works. Maybe I should use kicking so I can use jutsu with my free hands? Or should I try using my taijutsu I already know?_ Iruka was snapped out of his thoughts with a tug at his pants. He looked down to see the children smiling at him, curious.

"Now, let's see if we can break this language barrier down a notch." Iruka looked to the door to see Rue walking in with a cart full of various sweets and tea. "The best way to learn a language is to talk to those who speak it." Rule smiled, watching as the children helping to move the chairs closer together and even Touya forcing Shiroe to sit down even with the mage's protest.

"What is this?" Iruka asked, sitting down. _A meeting?_

"A tea party," Toe said, taking a cookie off one of the trays Rue was sitting on the lounging table. "The support team is busying experimenting with cooking, but I am hoping they we can talk to each other. It should help all of us to learn each other's languages. As well as learn about each other."

"Each other? Other than we share minds?" Iruka said, taking a slice of cheesecake. _How the hell did our world never have made cake with cheese. It's tasty._

"Just because you can read your comrade's mind, does not mean you can work with that hero." Toe said, taking a cup of tea. "It's the same as how even if two people can speak the same language, they still cannot understand each other. One has to learn to talk to each other and accept what others are saying to be true heroes and heroines. That is when true teamwork begins."

"Teamwork?" Iruka asked before chuckling. _Ah, that's right. Elder Tales was a game much like a battle simulation. Where teamwork could mean life or death._ Iruka smiled, seeing the children talk to each other. _I guess I failed you as a teacher, Naruto. Especially since this game taught you far better than the academy._

"Iruka-sensei... Cake." Iruka blinked, seeing Minori trying to speak to him. "Ah... Chocolate...cookie?" Iruka chuckled, seeing she was holding a chocolate cake.

"Chocolate cake." Iruka said slightly slow for Minori to nod in understand. "Cocoa.... cake?"Iruka asked in English, hoping he pronounced it right. He smiled with seeing Minori nodding.

"Cocoa... Chocolate." Minori said, "Similar."

Iruka thought, understanding the words. _I am getting it._ Iruka smiled with looking at Na. Na was smiling back. _Maybe being a student again is not so bad... I guess I forgot the joy of learning even with being a teacher._ Iruka thought, deciding to practice more. The children tried saying words in his language and he spoke back in English, both sides helping the other. Iruka found it odd he was finally getting words to stick in his head. Sometimes they giggled and laughed at mistakes, but Iruka found himself not frustrated at all like he thought he would. _This is actually fun._ Iruka thought, finding himself feeling much like when he taught his first class in the academy, still recovering from injuries that put him off mission duty.

"Mi'lady!" Iruka looked up, seeing one of the maids, an Elf, rush into the room. He found he could catch some of the English, but it was still mostly gibberish to Iruka... Except one word he caught and hung on. "Revive..." She kept repeating it and was panicking.

_Revive?_ Iruka thought in shock, _Did someone revive?_ Iruka thought, noticing the shock of the children.

"Well, well. Seems Adventurers are immortal heroes and heroines." Iruka shifted, looking right at Toe with horror. "A hero revived at the Cathedral. Maria, the support member here, saw it when she was getting more supplies from the market for cooking and sewing."

"But, that's good, right?" Iruka said, somewhat relieved. _I was worried we may die before finding a possible way home. I mean, going to the battlefield back home was sometimes a 50/50 chance of dying. Sometimes higher chance of dying than living. This will be a very good chance for Naruto to learn how to properly fight without such worries of death. I would rather him to live to old age._ Iruka then noticed the worry filling the children's faces. "What's wrong?"

"There's more to death than it ending your life." Rue spoke, Shiroe speaking to the children to calm them down. "We already seen some bugs actually taking advantage of the situation. Now that the bugs have insurance that death, their greatest fear, is not the end. Things will get rough."

"Rough?" Iruka asked, confused. _Isn't death the one thing people wish was gone? Now that it is, why is that bad?_

"Some villains are going to take full advantage of the worst punishment now gone." Toe said, sipping some tea. "Personally, I am not a fan of politics. Hence why I always been a solo using a mini-guild. However, even a dunce from a ninja academy like me can see how the city will be seeing major issues in the coming days. I just hope this doesn't become a lawless city."

"No way." Iruka's eyes widen, the realization finally hitting him. _Death also kept people in line. How can laws be enforced, if ever put in place, when there was not a price to pay for breaking them?_

"What I worry about more is the price." Na spoke, seeming to get everyone's attention even with speaking ninja's Japanese. "With using jutsu, it proved what I been pondering. Magic in this world has a cost. However, what of the cost that brought us here? What is also the cost of being revived if you die? You lose experience points if you die... But, what are experience points now? Just muscle memories from training... or more?" Iruka nodded, listening as Na repeated what she said in English.

_I see._ Iruka gulped, knowing all too well what experience could mean. _Maybe memory lost? I mean, it sounds like it, but what memories? Just fighting?_ Iruka shook his head. If it was memories, then it would be hard to tell. Maybe just lost of experience in fighting and such was effected, including memory? _It could work to cover how easy it is to learn things here._ Iruka pondered, understand Naruto's own worry. At the minimum cost of fighting experience, any low level players constantly killed could be stuck in rut, constantly loosing what they gained to push forward. The worst- _No. I don't want to think about it._ Iruka shook his head, taking some tea. _If this world is indeed our same world... How did it become this way?_ Iruka pondered, just realizing how different this world was compared to that he knew as a ninja. _I have to teach the kids how to fight and fast._ Iruka thought, giving a serious look at the kids sitting around him. He was beginning to remember why the Will of Fire was taught to the children of Konoha at the academy. It was a means to survive, including in this world where death was not the end.


	9. Chapter 9

"Straight up. Left far."

"Owch!" Na couldn't help to but chuckle as Touya ended up on the ground due to a sweeping kick from Iruka. "No fair!"

"Fair. Learn." Iruka roughly said, though holding his hand out to help the Samurai up.

"But, you don't have to be so rough!" Touya snorted before getting hitting across the head. "Ow!"

"Monsters rough." Iruka said, chuckling while pointing at the Crescent Moon Alliance members fighting off a Triffid, killing it as other beginners watch. Touya sheepishly chuckled, seeing other members of the support guild kiting weaker monsters to the area now that the higher level Triffids were taking care of.

"Iruka is a true hero, Touya," Toe chuckled, ready for battle in his armor. "There's more to fighting than swinging a sword around. With being a tank, you also have to be the wall that keeps the bad guys at bay."

"But, why do you have two shields?" Touya said, pouting at the Guardian. "Shouldn't you have a weapon?"

"I do. I duel wield shields." Toe chuckled, tapping his shields together. "Shields are also weapons. However, many heroes don't realize that."

"That and it depends on the play style." Naotsugu jumped in. "Both Toe and I are Fortress style, hence we need the high defense to make it work. Just remember you need to get your taunts in before you comrades pick up aggro."

"Right, Naotsugu-sensei!" Touya saluted as the other beginners stopped their warm up exercises and focused on the monsters they were about to fight. "Time to fight! Hah!" Touay ran right at the goblins and swung his sword. Iruka smacked his forehead when a goblin easily parried Touya and knocked him down.

"I was that bad, huh?"Na chuckled, getting a nod from Iruka as the other beginners joined into the brawl, saving Touya from the goblins jumping him.

"Is this alright? Letting them go without any tactics?" Iruka asked, frowning at Na and the other high level Adventurers.

"It's more to give them a chance to get over fighting monsters. That's why we gathered all the Goblins we could under level 15." Rue answered, adjusting her glasses while looking over the beginners. "We asked for Crescent Moon Alliance's assistance so we have enough people to assist them if things get out of control and can heal someone if they get too hurt."

"I understand... Just, I thought we needed to ingrain party tactics."Iruka sighed, slumping with seeing Touya knocked down again with Isuzu stopping an attack aimed for the downed Samurai and his sister used her healing spells to heal her brother.

_Of course. But, sometimes, it's best to let them learn the hard way the zerg tactic rarely works._ Na snickered, letting Naruto observe the beginners with Rue and Toe. _However, seems all the lessons are definitely benefiting. They aren't randomly using their skills and auto-attacks. Even Touya is trying to taunt and draw enemies away, though needs to learn you don't have to always charge first to do it. We will probably help them level up before focusing on party tactics. It doesn't work well trying to learn from low level monsters due to a party can easily wipe them out without a wink of trouble even in a bad group._

"Thank you so much for helping us!" Maryelle chimed, walking over. "I was a bit worried about letting the beginners in my guild fight. I mean, with the aura in the city, it's been gloomy."

"Yeah. Though, if we can't get them to level up, then they might not be able to protect themselves." Shiroe said, getting a frown from the Elf.

"PKs jumped the instant people learned the Cathedrals work." Shoryu said, crossing his arms. "I can see why you wanted our help with your group and doing this midday. If we can't get our comrades ready, things could go south quickly."

"But... Do we really need to have them fight?" Maryelle said, her worried easily expressed. Naruto noticed her ears even droop with feeling bad. "I mean, they are just kids."

"And I am twelve and was about to begin military service in a world where war happens almost every few years." Na pitched in, though seeing Iruka listening hard to try and understand what they were saying. He was beginning to figure out Japan's Japanese as well, realizing it was basically pig Latin code in the ninja world except spoken. Which Naruto knew full well neither of them would be able to speak it. He tried and bit his tongue every time. Hence why he went with the alternative of English, his second best spoken language. "Though, I was going into service at a peaceful time. At best, I would be protecting merchants from bandits than actually finding other ninja right off the bat. These kids don't have that luxury. Instead, they have the luck of being either in your guild or in my home. We can assist them in getting strong enough to go off on their own. Others... aren't as lucky." Na's hair instantly rose up. Naruto also felt a sensation from Rue and Toe.

_That's new. I never felt this before._ Naruto thought, deciding to expand all his senses to everyone fully. He gotten use to seeing almost every angle. However, he found noone else was getting the feeling. _Ah, wait... Is it my race traits?_ Naruto thought, pulling back up his bodies' status screens. He saw them buzzing, shifting back and forth between the current one and another, but he could read the other. _Weird... Is it trying to reject the earrings? Or did the Expansion actually kick in the race change I was expecting to beta-test? If that's the case, then maybe the reason the potion didn't work was due to this world is still accept the race of my characters as an Adventurer instead of its normal type. Well, I'll revive either way considering both beings revive._

"Na-hime, are you alright?" Akatsuki asked, keeping an careful eye on the situation and ready to pounce at her master's orders. She was also giving glances to Iruka, as if hoping to learn something in the slightest. Though, all she was doing was creeping the shinobi out, which he was giving her a wary glare and letting his emotions known to the girl. Didn't make Akatsuki flinch at centimeter.

_She was definitely born in the wrong world and now in a right world._ Naruto thought before realizing the feeling was getting stronger. _What the hell are you?_ Naruto thought, skimming his screens of passive skills. He found one could adjust the menus to their liking, though it did not return the mini-map that many now wished for. PKers could easily sneak up on Adventurers now, easily jumping them if they weren't paying attention or didn't had a high enough status to sense them. Hence making the air in Akiba and the zones near the city quite heavy with distrust and anger. All being fanned by jerks who thought killing someone and stealing their items and money was fun.

Naruto was a specialist at large scale operations in the game. His skills at working with parties was alright, but nowhere near Shiroe's skills. He knew full well he would have to rely on the strategist to get them out of a PvP battle if it was just the 90s of the group facing a small PK group. He could PvP on his own with acting as one unit and has successful curb stomped PvP guilds before. But, that was when it was a game and Naruto took full advantage of being a ninja in training to analyze the battle quickly and use his faster reflexes to unleash hell with his keyboard on the fools to took on Trickster Fae.

Now, Naruto wasn't sure if he could pull off his "godly badassery" with controlling three bodies for real. He was especially sure with controlling everyone else. He wasn't the director type of player like Shiroe who could give orders... Well, outside major ones of a full army commander with Naruto's great ability to assess and estimate information on a large scale that Shiroe always took advantage of to use Full Control Encounter in major raids. He sucked at it in small scale outside his using the bodies he knew like the back of his hand... Or hands now. Naruto still wasn't use to the fact he had more than one body.

_Aha! There you are._ Naruto thought, finding one passive skill he knew was not there before for his characters. _Mystic Sonar? Interesting, gives me a six sense of my surroundings and it allows me to have a detail mini-map?_ Naruto managed to have his three bodies kept a straight face while he mental smacked his mental body with his mental palm. _Why the hell did I not-Oh, yeah, bodies changing._ Naruto thought, activating the passive skill fully to get the mini-map part. He instantly found a new mini-map in the visions of Na, Rue, and Toe... And Toe instantly bolted to the side.

"Anchor Howl!" Toe roared, unleashing a mighty roar with Rue jumping up and unleashing a barrage of knives into undergrowth. Na instantly began chanting as several PKers came out of the bushes and attack Toe straight on.

"Maryelle! Get the beginners out of here!" Shiroe shouted, now seeing the mini-map as Naruto shared Na's vision. "Before we are surrounded!"

"Hai!" Maryelle shouted, other members of Crescent Moon Alliance already rushing to the beginners' side and taking out the monsters to clear the way. "Can we use Call of Home?" Maryelle asked, noticing the combat action not up for her.

"Yes! Do it now!" Naotsugu shouted, pulling his sword out of his shield. "We will give you-"

_"Thou shall abide my will, return home my children!"_ Naruto roared in the minds of all of Trickster Fae. The reaction was instant as all of the members but Naruto's bodies instantly found their eyes widen and a slight glow appeared in them.

"What are you-" Shiroe tried to speak, but teleported just as the Crescent Moon Alliance members also escaped with Call of Home.

"The hell?" The PKers blinked in surprised, though did not ease their attack. "Well, we won't get paid for bringing more beginners to Hamelin, but at least we can get something out of it." The leader chimed as Na smirked at the PKers that came out from the woods and surrounded Na, Rue, and Toe. "Want to drop everything you got? Considering there is-"

"As if." Na grinned at the leader. He was leading Canossa. Mixed within the group was also Tidal Clan and Blue Impact. All PK guilds Naruto knew of before the game turned reality. "I prepared beforehand for such a thing. All I got is enough gold for one day and a few minor items more aimed for helping the beginners. Come forth my undead friend! Unholy Dragon!" A huge summoning circle appeared behind Na and a huge undead dragon with rotten flesh break through. It landed onto the ground, a sick squishing sound coming from its guts spreading out as it laid out on the ground. And Naruto felt his noses wanting to fall off with getting the smell three times over. He endured, having done enough pranks involving foul odors to easily defeat a Inuzuka with a stink bomb.

"Holy crap!"

"It stinks!" The PKers backed off, the prudent stench that filled the air. The level 79 monster unleashed a mighty roar that had a bubbling within it from the rot in its throat.

"Don't underestimate a true Necromancer." Na chuckled, _Sorry, Shiroe. But, I had to distract you and keep you from engaging with us being surrounded._ Naruto thought, seeing the PKers quickly countering the smell with covering their mouths with scarf and bandanas. "However, do you wish to risk a near wipe? I am going to die, but I won't be going down without a fight."

"As is!" Several of the PKers charged towards Na. "We out-Gasp!" The charging group instantly stopped, some stumbling to the ground with knives right in their throats. "T-The hell?" The man gasped, trying to stop the blood spilling from his throat.

"A ninja must understand there is more than one way to kill a person." Rue said, knifes ready in her hand with standing near Na. "The arteries are amazingly the quickest means to kill. Though, sadly, a bit messy as well. My Lady, please stand back. I rather not have your clothes soiled by such filth."

"The... Hell..." The man dropped onto the ground, dead. Naruto bit back the nausea coming forth. He was using Elder Tales to prepare for killing, knowing full well he was going to have to kill as a ninja. But, the real deal was still quite... disturbing. He could feel a slight tremor in all his bodies. He fought back at the mix of emotions trying to burst forth, focusing back on the enemy around him.

"Kill them!" The order came and the mob rushed towards them. The dragon flapped it's torn up wings. Getting into the air before slamming hard into the middle of the mob.

"Reactive heal!" Toe shouted, putting it to Na.

"Come forth the healing stallion! Unicorn!" Na shouted, summoning her Unicorn that began galloping the field. "Focus on healing. Come forth bones of the ground, Skeleton!" Na roared, forming an army of Skeletons.

_Well, glad they are doing a zerg. Makes my job easier._ Naruto thought, easily countering the PKers with mobs of Skeletons and Kage Bunshins of Rue. The Unholy Dragon easily serving for area of effect offensive through swinging its tail and knocking the small army back. _Let's see if I can pull through this._

"Shit! Who the hell has such a powerful summoning! Sorcerers! Healers! Kill the dragon!" The leader of the group roar, the group trying to take out the dragon. Yet, Rue was going around, killing any person who exposes their neck or had hardly no armor around their chest. "Get to Rezing now!"

"Don't you know your messing with Trickster Fae!" Toe roared, having cast a Reactive Heal on himself. "We are the heroes of war! Healing Forge!"

"Crap! He's a Multi-class!" The PKers attacking Toe shouted, getting quite a bit of damage his now glowing green shields he was bashing them with.

"You picked the wrong hero to bash on, villains!" Toe shouted, using the shield's side to slash through the expose necks of the weapon class fighters attacking him. The sickening sound of flesh and bone being smashed made Naruto shiver within the three. _But I'm slowly running out of people to kill._ Naruto assessed his situation. Even with the servants now on the battlefield and Rue's culling, there was still a massive amount of PKers. _Worse, the ones remaining had better armor, protecting their necks and other easy targets._ _Dammit. Now I wished I paid more attention in class. I only know of the arteries spots and major organs in the chest. I have no idea how to get a good kill shot aiming for the stomach area._ Naruto seethed, having Rue fall back to Na to serve as an off-tanking guerilla. The maid pulled out two rapiers she had hidden in her maid dress, brandishing them in a showy manner to show the maid meant business.

"Stop!" Na blinked before glaring as an Adventurer moved through the now stationary, though wary army. A level 72 Sorcerer by the name of Magus gave a slight bow. "Well, well. It is an honor to meet the legendary Trickster Fae."

_So, he's the instigator for what's going on._ Naruto had a frown gracing all three of his bodies. "Why would such a lovely army of bugs be attacking young fledglings growing to gain their wings?" Rue asked, venom spilling out of her voice.

"We thought we had a good guild to fight against. Guess instead we came across-"

"Drop the good guy ask." Na groaned, "You're talking to a real life assassin. I can see through such lies easily. Especially from a newbie." Na chuckled, getting a frown from the mage. "However, I still have half my health on two of me and almost full for myself. I also still got a dragon and unicorn without including my other minions. Want to try me as that's not taking you all seriously." A sick smirk came up on all three faces, making some of the PKers flinch. A little fear forming in their faces. "I don't care about dying. I understood the fact I would be killing and possibly being killed in the old world before even being trapped here. However, get in the way of my exploration of this world and you will pay."

"Real assassins?"

"Is that how the maid kill so many?"

"We're screwed."

Naruto was gleaming with hearing the whispers spreading through the PKers. _Take the fucking bluff. I rather not die and get my ass handed to me by a pissed Shiroe. Or he has his kunochi do it._ Naruto knew all too well from his ears an angry Shiroe was never a good thing. He may find himself really dead considering Shiroe's contract magic.

"Oh! You're the real deal?" Magus asked, a smirk on his face. "Then, why not join us? Don't you kill people all the time."

"Only fucking noobs do that."Na groaned, even Rue rolling her eyes. _I maybe the deadlast, but even I understand killing left and right doesn't work! It actually is the quickest road to being marked a criminal even by your own village!_ "Also, I do things my own way. Once I helped my friends out, I am going out to explore this world. I'm free to do what I want, but I still respect the my promises I make. Especially for my best raiding buddies. I got three bodies to feed after all, so the extra gold helps."

"Promises?" Magus asked before smirking. "Wait... You're a multiboxer?"

"Of course." Rue said, getting into a attack stance. "Makes it quite efficient with combining my real world knowledge. I don't have to worry about having a party. I can do anything by myself."

"So, want to face the ultimate hero team?" Toe chuckled, clanging his shields. "I can wage a war you'll regret."

"Amazing!"Magus laughed, "I never thought I would see this!"

_And that's just the tip of the iceberg with Trickster Fae._ Na lifted her hand, all her minions looking at her with waiting an order. "What the hell you expected being trapped in this wonderful world? Unicorns and dragons?" Na smirked, getting a nasty look from the Mage. "This is my paradise. A world where there is plenty of work without having to get my hands dirty. And plenty of action without going underground, too. What's not to love?"

"Tch. You're right."Magus sneered, "What's not the love? Including visiting the Cathedral! Too bad you don't want to work for-Huh?" Magus blinked, finding Na right before him with a knife in his stomach. "H-How?"

"This is reality. My assassination skills work just as well here." Na chuckled before finding another blade go through the Mage from behind and right into her head. Naruto's view through her eyes went black. _Crap! Lost Na!_ Naruto thought, Na's servants disappearing due to their contractor gone. _I forgot the major rule! Don't be smug against a bug!_ Rue and Toe gritted their teeth, getting back to back to each other. He learned it from a the bug user of his homeroom class, but it was a freakin' life saver in the game and real life. _Kami, that is so weird._ Naruto mused, seeing Na laying on the ground with a few gold pieces and items falling around her corpse. Healers putting their healing to use on Magus while he gripped his chest.

"So, ways to kill a person in the old world works here."A samurai that stabbed Na through Magus stepped out from behind the man. "Sorry, Magus, but I wanted to see if that was true. Things just got a lot more easier."

"Yes. Indeed." Magus chimed with a grin, snapping his bloody fingers. "Keep them from moving!"

"Anchor Howl!"

"Samurai's Challenge!" Rue and Toe found themselves forced to look at the Warriors that were fighting Toe. "Time to die, fools!"

_Well, let's see how many ways I can kill someone wearing armor._ Naruto through before pain exploded from both Rue and Toe's back. "Wha-" Rue looked back seeing dozens of bottles Naruto recognized as Fire Bomb Potions begins thrown at them. _Shit! Dick move! Dick move! Why the fuck do you have so many of those explosives! That's cheating!_ Naruto roared before the potions hit his bodies and wiped out the last of Rue and Toe's HP. Complete darkness engulfed Naruto's perception. He had cut off everyone's senses from his bodies with not wanting them to see the bloodshed.

_So... This is death?_ Naruto thought, finding everything similar to sleeping. _Should I shut down and dream or should I-Whoa whoa whoa!_ Naruto found himself pushed out of the darkness and into a blinding light. _I am reviving?_ Naruto thought before everything suddenly exploded. A mess of cool tone colors filled everything, shifting far too quickly for Naruto to focus onto. He could see all around and everything. Yet, he also could see through everything and a mess of knowledge rushed into his mind.

_T-The hell? What is happening!_ Naruto screamed his head before managing to grab onto something. He barely made out some kind of form before everything shifted from dark colors to brighter colors. _Too much! This is too much! How do mental bodies deal with this without a body! Which way is up or down? How can I get back?_ Naruto roared before managing to at least making out several dots and shot towards the darkest one he could see while still holding onto the form he grabbed.

_I need an anchor fast!_ Naruto shouted, nailing the dark dot dead on. More information spread through his mind, but at least for once it was focused compared to the mess before. However, Naruto then found himself nausea with realizing he managed to connect himself to a body and the poor guy was now puking his guts out.

_Oops... Heh heh. Hope the teme doesn't kill me for making him sick._ Naruto thought, finding himself with access the memories of the body he was now connected to. _And, ouch... No wonder he is such a dick. His brother did that?_

_Oh, what are you? You're not my kind._

Naruto realized something else was now with him. But, all he could make out was some kind of warmth feeling. _Are you a god?_

_Ah. I don't know what a god means for your kind. My kind are looking for Empathium and happened to finally reached a world where we can gather it... Well, I was in such a place. You managed to drag me to another world. And so much Empath-_

_No touchy._ Naruto rolled his mental eyes. _The teme would get very mad. Just stick with me. I will most likely be drawn back once my bodies revive. Though, know what got everyone in the game world?_

_The Eclipse? Sort of. Though, with sharing the Empathium from both this human being and you, we're kind of screwed. We jumped in seeing the chance, but forgot to find a means back home as well. That and you and this species are easily rank 3. The resources of both worlds are yours. So, back to square 1 for my kind and with more problems._

_Lovely. Just lovely._ Naruto sighed, realizing some of the information now in his mind must had came from this other mental body. _Well, name's Naruto. I'm sort of a deity being created by mistake. Not quite a god, but got enough powers to protect my precious children._

_Oh, quite amazing... Ah, oh dear. I don't have this name. I'll think of one later. Especially since I still don't have a body to move around in the world. I wonder-_

_No. The teme will eat you alive if you take something that is his._ Naruto wish he could sigh at the moment, but couldn't. _Even if it is temporary. Hence I am not doing anything more so the worst he gets is needing the clean up Aisle Sicker than a Dog._

_Sicker than a dog? Quite an interesting choice of protocol._

_And you're going to drive me nuts._ Naruto grumbled, hoping the Cathedral would revive his three bodies soon. Even with getting a lovely clue to what the hell brought him into Elder Tales... It might not be worth it with Mr. Chatterbox without a body. _Sorry, Teme, but gotta ride along with ya for a bit. Though, how I got back in the old world I wish I knew._ Naruto thought, deciding to try and reach for body's senses of at least hearing and sight. Though, all he was getting was darkness and his guest's soundless voice.


	10. Chapter 10

A mess of colors and shapes shifted, making no sense of direction. Pain burning throughout his body, especially his head as a war went on inside. A war he could not tell who or what was winning was tearing up his body. "Sasuke-kun? A-Are you alright?"

_Whose Sasuke?_ A thought formed before his thoughts came back out of the pain. _Oh, yeah. I'm Uchiha Sasuke._ Sasuke pondered over how the hell he forgotten his own name. Though, with how much his body was screaming in agony, he could see why his brain shut down. He opened his eyes, finding his teammate Haruno Sakura and what looked to be a silver hair scarecrow.

"Shit!" Sasuke lunged forward, grabbing onto what he hoped was a trashcan. He heaved, his intestines burned as what was left of his lunch left him. His head pounded even worse than before.

 "Seems the young bachelor has discovered the rule 'If in doubt, throw it out.'" Sasuke couldn't even muster a glare at the overdressed shinobi. Though thankful for the man holding him up and keeping him from falling over.

_But, what the hell did I eat to make me this sick?_ Sasuke rubbed his forehead in hopes of some relief of any on his symptoms. The flashes of colors and shapes in his vision wouldn't go away. They seemingly tormented him with keeping the nausea going. Not even rubbing his eyes help-

_Hold on._ Sasuke moved his hand in and out of his vision. Even though his hand did leave his field of vision, the colors and shapes were outside of said vision. With focused, his eyes widen in shock, finding the shapes and colors becoming focused and forming-

_Was the Yamanaka girl experimenting on me again!_ Sasuke was about to put that one girl on the same level of the man he wanted to murder. Sure, Sasuke did not mind fan girls, but who the hell _experiments_ on their crush? That was one Sasuke did not want to find out except with finding Yamanaka Ino. _How else could it be I am viewing several... Ah, wait, how could I be viewing several people's memories at once and it being fast forwarding at the same time?_

It was queer and nauseating seeing this images in his visions. There were people, but the way they were dress... Was, well funny to a ninja like him. Samurai and shrine maidens were explainable. But, there was also a weird guy wearing a cloak well made and seemed more fit for a simple royal uniform than for travel. Then another guy in armor he never seen, as if made of solid plates instead of segmented for a samurai. Many more figures of different sizes and clothing Sasuke never seen. _And why is it moving so fast?_ Sasuke gulped down a twitch in his throat. It seem like his vision was now that of a security camera, human version.

"Well, considering you puked before we could begin, I'm Hatake Kakashi. I'm your Jonin-sensei." Sasuke fought back trying to glare at the man. It seemed moving his vision the slightest hit him with a wave of nausea. Just looking at Kakashi form the corner of his eye, Sasuke could see the man only had a lazy right eye exposed. And in an eye smile, no less.

_Is he a human scarecrow?_ Sasuke thought, deciding the man before him was accurately named. However, Sasuke realized he had somehow teleported from the academy classroom Sakura and he was in to the infirmary.

"Here, Sasuke-kun," Sasuke found a cup before him and took it. He gulped down the bitter medicine, hoping for relief of his sour stomach. Or to take out the pain his whole body was now aching with.

_"Dammit! Why the hell can I not connect to his-Oh! Now I got it!_ Sasuke flinched, gripping his head in pain. _"Crap. Let's clear this up before making the Teme even more sick."_ A voice rang in Sasuke's head. It was greeted with a sigh of relief from Sasuke. The images disappearing and allowing the nausea to begin to settle.

_"Alright. Let's see. Sakura-chan, check. Creepy-cool Konoha ninja I know I seen somewhere yet can't remember, check. Academy infirmary, check. Yep. Back home and without a body to boot! Lovely!"_ Sasuke slowly looked around for the voice. Could Sasuke call it a voice? It sounded familiar, yet not there. Yet there?

_Confusing._ Sasuke huffed, noticing the clock. _And weird. I remember it was almost eleven, yet it's only a little past eleven now? What screwed up with my sense of time? It felt longer._

_"And the 1 to 12 ratio still applies even with the game becoming reality."_ Sasuke's eyes widen. One to twelve? At such a rate of speed, of course the images would be moving so fast. But, where did this voice keep coming from?

"Did you hear that?" Sasuke asked, biting the bullet. If he was starting to hear voice, it might be time to go to the psych ward. Those flashbacks and the bout of depression and anger that came with them he could handle. But, voices in his head, no. He wanted to be sane since he also had to revive the Uchiha clan.

"Hear what?" Sakura asked, cocking her head cutely in confusion.

_If only the girl acted this way all the time._ Sasuke enjoyed the moment of cuteness. In fact, he could see the girl having her own fan club if she let her fan girl antics die out. The joys of self control over visual emotions flowed through Sasuke, helping to ease his body. Well worth appearing to be an ass to enjoy the presence of cute and beautiful girls.

_"Yes! I won the pot! You're not gay! Wait, why the hell do you not pick one and let the rest of us get some action, Teme?"_ The voice yelled. Sasuke found it weird said voice reminded him of his favorite shota to wat-Wait a minute.

"Na-Ru-To." Sasuke growled, his mind connecting the dots.

_"And you can hear me. Crap."_

"Whatever jutsu you are using, get out of my head!" Sasuke hissed, fighting back a blush. He was not wanting the shota to have full access to his thoughts and memories.

_"And you got a rank on my weirdest people I know list. Though, considering Kanami and Henrietta top that list, you're pretty normal for a bi. Though, now I don't know how that pot will be split since both bets were right."_

_What the fuck does that even mean, shota?_ Sasuke thought, pondering who the hell has a name like "Henrietta." Though, no point hiding his preferences now with said voice able to see his thoughts. "But, could you _please_ get out of my head?" Sasuke grumbled, trying to rub his forehead to fight back the incoming headache.

_"Sorry. Stuck with me till I revive. Though, should be happening in a few minutes. At most an hour or two. It shouldn't take over a day or two for my bodies to revive in the other world."_ Sasuke sighed, finding Naruto's voice oddly soothing his headache.

"Wait... Revive?" Sasuke asked, noticing the odd looks he was going from Sakura and Kakashi. Then, it clicked for Sasuke. "You're not in Konoha, aren't you, Naruto?"

_"Sort of yes and no. If Iruka-sensei and I are not in a coma in my apartment... Well, it's a hell to the yes."_ Sasuke jumped out off the cot he was sitting on. However, it seems his legs have yet to recover from the onslaught Naruto's mental body had on his body. He could barely stand with how much his legs were trembling.

"Where's the fire?" Sasuke rolled his eyes at Kakashi. Just because the Uchiha clan liked fire jutsu did not mean they liked fire puns. "Don't you think you-" Kakashi put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder and instantly regretted it. Sasuke could see Kakashi's view point for a second with all the other visions popping back up. Then, Kakashi's was gone due to the man letting go and quickly snatching the trash can to hurl.

_How does it feel now, Mr. "Doubt it, Throw it!"_ Sasuke mentally snickered, though somewhat amazed the living scarecrow managed to keep his back to Sakura and him as the guy puked. Sasuke was just glad the nausea had died down due to Naruto getting the visions down again.

_"Guess being akin to a newborn deity makes it hard to not share the omnipotence."_ Naruto let out a sigh. At least, that was what Sasuke thought it was as sigh. _"Sorry about that. Can you tell the Scarecrow I'm sorry? I don't exactly have one hundred perfect control like in the other world."_

"What... the hell... was that?" Kakashi asked, gasping while holding a handkerchief over his mouth. How Sasuke never noticed how the piece of fabric got there on Kakashi's face. Sasuke just put it as the Jonin showing his skills.

"Naruto," Sasuke sighed. _How do I explain you are in my head and able to show some kind of mental feed?_

_"Don't. My familia and I have been trying to figure that out since we accidently created it."_ Naruto said, Sasuke shivering at the tired feeling coming over him. _"Just go to my apartment. It will be better to show then to explain."_

"Agreed." Sasuke sighed, frowning at the glare Kakashi gave him. "Naruto apologizes for the nausea, but he wants us to head to his apartment. Something happened to Iruka and him."

"Wait. Before I came to pick you two up, I was briefed about Umino Iruka has gone missing." Kakashi said, putting on his mask back in place without Sasuke seeing his face. It was quite a tease considering Kakashi definitely had a handsome shape of a face.

_"That's due to he was at my apartment and got caught in the Catastrophe  along with me."_

"Catastrophe?" Sasuke wished he had thought the question with seeing the horrified face of Sakura and a surprised eye from the scarecrow.

"Uchiha, if Uzumaki is in-"

"I think Naruto understands... Just... Well... We _really_ need evidence or else I will be just shipped off to the psych ward." Sasuke sighed, trying to hide his blushing cheeks with his collar. "But, what is this Catastrophe, Naruto? Kind of need some information."

_"Better yet, try touching Sakura-chan and Scarecrow. Let's see if I can use this touch and share issue to give the download."_ Sasuke rolled his eyes, but walked over to the other two in the room.

"Huh?" Kakashi and Sakura gasped as he grabbed their hands. Sasuke found his view of them replaced by Naruto watching Iruka focusing on some kind of device. The images were without sound, but moving quickly. Then, it then formed three points of views. Sasuke saw a whole abandoned city he never seen before and even with oddly dressed people. The man with the cape was there, too, in shock with looking around. More images flooded with people in various forms of panic, wearing odd get-ups before it stopped. Sakura and Kakashi had yanked their hands from him, both breathing hard and in shock.

"That... Is either one hell of a genjutsu... Or... I have no clue." Kakashi sighed, shaking his head. "What the hell did we just see?"

_Indeed._ Sasuke sighed, trying to put the images together.

_"You just saw the Catastrophe,"_ Naruto said. _"Where thousands of people found themselves trapped in another world. Iruka-sensei and me included. Don't know how I came back here, considering I just got wiped and now waiting on the Cathedral to rez me back to life."_

"You... died?"Sasuke asked, gulping as his stomach dropped. The other two ninja in the room slowly grasped what he said. "You...are haunting me?"

_"No. I used you as an anchor due to omnipotence is too much for me. I don't get how mental bodies can take the constant info dumping."_  Naruto sheepishly laughed, spooking Sasuke. _" My mind just got booted back here instead of going straight to the Cathedral to reform my bodies. Death is not permanent for Adventurers like myself and those trapped in that world."_ Naruto let out an annoyed huff.

"Well, that's great and all. Just get out of my head and back to your body." Sasuke sighed, _The emotions from you are giving me whiplash.._

_"Say that again after having your ass blown up through a dick move."_ Naruto snapped back.

"Your annoyance has been clearly noted." Sasuke sighed, pondering over who would blow up such a cute shota. His looks outweighed his annoying antics.

"Okay. Apartment _now._ Kakashi pinched the bridge of his nose. "And keep quiet, Uchiha. You're beginning to sound like your losing it. Only, you really do have another voice in your head."

"Sure." Sasuke said, sulking as the group left the room and out of the academy. _So, how did you end up stuck in another world?_

_"Even the most advance race that flung themselves into this event doesn't fully know. They have an idea, but not enough for it to be solid. It's basically one hell a mess."_ Sasuke understood Naruto's frustration. He kind of wished the shota chose a different body to latch onto. Though, Sasuke glared at the apartment when they reached it.

_How the hell were you always late to class?_ Sasuke thought, never realizing his beloved shota was  just minutes away from the academy. All that wasted time Sasuke could have enjoyed seeing Konoha's rare blond shota.

_"Now you're starting to creep me out."_ Naruto said, the three ninja entering Naruto's apartment.

"Ew." Sakura flinched, seeing the mess that was Naruto's kitchen. "Bachelor pad, much." Sakura sighed, all of them seeing stuff lying around everywhere. Though, to Sasuke, it was not the total dump he was expecting.

"Well, someone needs a wife. Or maybe a maid." Kakashi chuckled, pushing the door to let it close. The instant the door clicked to close, everything shifted to night time.

"Hm?" All three stood there, face to face with an S-rank criminal sitting at Naruto's table. Uchiha Itachi stopped slurping the noodles in his mouth, giving an emotionless stare at the three. The black cloak with read clouds not helping the awkward situation any as a hint of surprise was on the Uchiha's face.

_"This is your brother?"_ Naruto snapped Sasuke out of his shock. In a blinding fit of anger, Sasuke yanked a kunai from his holster and threw it right at Itachi. Everyone's eyes widen when the kunai stopped in midair, seeming phasing.

"The hell?" Sasuke asked as the kunai glowed blue with odd square shapes and then disappeared. He felt his kunai pouch, finding said kunai had reappeared in his holster as if it never came out.

"Don't try any direct attacks. My partner is still cramping from his attempts of breaking the barrier in this place." Itachi said, quickly slurping up the noodles still in his mouth. "However, what time is it outside?"

"Roughly eleven in the morning." Kakashi sighed, Sasuke turned to find Kakashi got his hand zapped with trying to touch the door handle. "How long have you been here?"

"Midnight. Just as the clock stuck on it." Itachi pointed at the clock about the doorway they were standing in. The minute hand was froze right between a second to midnight and midnight, constantly bouncing back between the two. "We were waiting for a patrol shift so we could leave Konoha after confirming the information a client gave us. However, we saw the two occupants of this apartment disappear before our eyes and investigated it since we felt no chakra... Guess the saying about cats works for ninja as well" Itachi sighed, though his face showed no signs of emotions.

_"More ways than one."_ Naruto said as Sasuke rolled his eyes. _"But, I guess this is why I returned. This area  is still stuck in the Catastrophe."_

"So, time loop?" Sasuke asked, directing the question to Naruto.

"Y-ep. And a very annoying one. I did not know you could do this with a real jutsu instead of genjutsu." Itachi sighed, taking his hand off the ramen cup and it disappeared. "...Shit... That took me twelve tries to finally get to eat." Itachi seethed, the intense glare aimed at the now gone ramen cup.

"Wait. You mean this whole space is really repeating in time?" Sakura asked while walking over to the sink. "Like this?" Sakura turned on the water, letting it flow before moving her hand away. It glowed blue for a second for the stand squares to appear and the sink returned to its off form with no water. With a nod from the criminal, Sakura continued, "So, that means whatever we touch goes to real time, but letting it go reverts it to the time it is frozen to."

"Yeah. Any exit is also blocked with barriers. It also seems to have an anti-combat system as my partner found out the hard way." Itachi let out a huff, breaking his static face. "I've checked and know it's not a genjutsu... In fact, I don't even think this is even a jutsu. Whatever this trap is, it's something I have never seen before.

_"Go to my computers, now, Teme. They are in my bedroom."_ Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the panic in Naruto's tone. _"I have a feeling my familia's theories about the game being more than a game might be coming true."_

"G-Game?"Sasuke asked, his eyebrow twitched in anger. He was not a fan of games. He stomped to the bedroom, ignoring the groaning man on the bed. He went wide eyed at finding the odd devices the visions of Iruka showed against Naruto's wall. They looked like televisions, except they had odd things coming off them along with being connected to odd boxes.

_"See the plastic thing before the...Ah, let's go with television screens since computers are rare outside hospitals. Put your hand on it."_ Sasuke eyed the round object of plastic connected to one of the boxes with a cord. He sourly put his hand on it.

"What... the hell?" Sasuke asked, his sour mood replaced in horror and shock. The screens before him now showed the various visions he saw before, though one was not matching up. Sasuke flinched with seeing the arrow on the screen move. _Did I do that?_

_"Yes. That's a mouse. It's used to move the selection arrow to work on a computer."_ Naruto said in a matter of fact tone. _"But, got my answer. I left the character creation on. I was planning to make a new character with feeling I could take on four characters. But, then Iruka-sensei came and I forgot about it as we played Elder Tales."_

"So... Close this creation or whatever thing and we break this space?" Sasuke mused, moving the mouse over the screen. He did hear movement behind him, but ignored it. The faster he got out of this barrier thing, the faster he could get Itachi dead in a surprise attack.

_"No clue with what I have seen It might just keep you from doing so like the log out button kept giving a denied alert."_ Naruto said, his tone somber. _"It could also be why we have not seen any new players logged in since the Catastrophe. They are trapped in this kind of distortion. I wouldn't be surprised if logging in is the only answer and you end up warped time wise to the start of the Catastrophe. Sigh. Seems Shiroe-nee and I need to step up our game. Upside, you have infinite supplies. I just stock up groceries."_

"Could we destroy the-"

"Kid, how are you doing that?" Sasuke jumped and spun around. He paled at the huge blue shark of a man before him while hearing a click. And seeing blood drip from the man's mouth before the man hit the ground. Dead.

"Eh?" Sasuke gasped, his own chest suddenly twisting his heart in a vice. He gripped his chest, his vision narrowing from the intense pain he never felt before.

_"Teme! You clicked-"_

The voice cut off as Sasuke managed to muster enough strength to look at the computer. His breathes short and hitched, each one becoming harder and harder to take in. He saw the screen flash black with some kind of sliver writing and a flame on it before he collapsed onto the ground. Sasuke's eyes watered, seeing the man he wanted dead on the ground, his lifeless eyes looking at him. Sakura and Kakashi also on the floor, their chests not even moving.

_I-I killed them?_ Sasuke thought as his own vision was completely engulfed in darkness. The darkness gave way to him within a bittersweet memory of his father trying to teach him the fireball jutsu. He felt the guilt root into his shoulders as tears drenched his young face. No point in hiding his locked away emotions with now being dead and only one goal completed. He let out a roar of a wail, not caring as his father continued to teach him without noticing.


End file.
